What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Previously Known as Come a Little Closer Baby change of title. Ch. 5 up!There is a new gurl at Playa Linda High and she is a total blonde babe. But, none of the guys pay her any attention. Bradin Westerly overlooks her, but when he meets her, he is thrown
1. Chapter 1

-1Title:

Summary: There is a new girl at PLH and she is a total blonde babe. But, none of the guys pay her any attention. Bradin Westerly overlooks her, but when he meets her, he is thrown for a loop.

Ch. 1- Blonde Bombshell?

At the sunny beach house in PL, Cali everyone was preparing for the first day of school. Bradin was starting his senior year, and Nikki was starting her freshmen year. Bradin was decked out in Abercrombie and Fitch, he knew he looked hot. But, he was still obsessing over his hair. Nikki came into his room wearing a Victoria's Secret sexy black lingerie dress. Nikki looks at Bradin says "like my outfit?" Bradin looked at the dress and totally freaked out and said "you have to change NOW!" Nikki "yeah, I know." Nikki pulled off the dress and revealed her real outfit -black mini, hot pink shirt w/ a studded belt and checkerboard, retro Vans to giver her the "sk8er" look. She also had big blonde highlights. Nikki "OMG! Did you see the look on your face? That was the best joke I've ever played. Bradin"Nikki Westerly, I'll get you, where'd you get that dress?" Nikki"I've been saving it." Bradin"no dating until you are 22." Nikki "w/e Bray, get out of the mirror and lets go. She picked up the mirror and shut it. Bradin gave up and finally they left for school. Nikki"Bradinnn, can I ask you a favor?" Bradin"what is it?" Nikki"show me around school, and if a guy touches me, protect me. Bradin"nikki, I'd do that any way, but you're gonna have to do something for me." Nikki"what?" Bradin"the other guys have been dissin' me cuz I'm single and I want you to pose as my girlfriend for however long until I meet a girl I'm interested in. Nikki"that shouldn't be long, tall blondes turn you on. Bradin"you're right, but I don't want some tramp, I want someone who's got a personality, a brain, and a good sense of humor. Nikki"so what do I do to pose as your girlfriend?" Bradin"be around me at all times, hold my hand, kiss me- Nikki"wait,what! Kissing my own brother?" Bradin"not a lot just enough to get the guys thinking you're mine. Just kiss me like you would Cameron, or some other hot guy you like." Bradin"ok, but what do I have to gain by any of this?" Bradin"well, I get to kick any guy's ass, who touches you, and you have somewhere to sit at lunch and I'll have to walk you to every class." Nikki"ok I can do that, it'll be fun, actually getting to be close to you again." Nikki had tears in her eyes. Bradin "whoa, Nikki you ok? What's wrong?" Nikki "it's just after _It _ happened (it is referring 2 when their parents died) you shut yourself away, and when we moved here, you were with that crazy hoe, or Callie… always or, Erika. Bradin "well, Nikki now you know why I've been staying away from girls after all that crap happened. Nikki, if we're gonna pull this off, pull yourself together and be confident, act like Bradin Westerly's girlfriend, act like the best one I've ever had and we'll talk about all this l8er, I love you Nik, always." He wiped away her tears. Nikki got confident and pulled herself together. Nikki "thanks, what about Cam and Amber?" Amber "what about us?" They walked up to them. Bradin "okay, guys Nikki's gonna pose as my girlfriend for a while, since, I obviously don't have one. I'll explain l8er why, and you two can be my friends, you're already my friends, but you can hang with me at school. And I'll show you around, and you can sit with me at lunch. Amber "awesome! Thanks so much, did I mention that you're the hottest and coolest brother Nikki ever had?" Cam "yeah, we'll act like you're friends." Bradin "thanks, guys. They got to school, Cam and Amber promised to meet Bradin for lunch and went to talk to some friends from PLMS (Playa Linda Middle School) . Bradin grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her closer to him. Bradin whispered "if we're gonna pull this off , don't be shy, and you know me, so…" Nikki nodded snuggled up closer , beside him. Bradin smiled to show her, they were approaching the popular crowd. Nick "hey Westerly! Good to see you. Nikki got a little nervous and clung to Bradin. Bradin "hey! Nick! I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Nikki. Nick "hello, Nikki so how'd Bradin bribe you into getting in the bed with him?" Nikki "excuse me?" Bradin "ignore him, babe, Nick's just trying to be funny. Nick looked Nikki up and down. Nikki felt his eyes traveling over her body, she trembled, Bradin felt it. Nick "Bradin this is the hottest one you've ever had" Bradin "yep, she's the best, and the best part is, she's mine." Nick "ok, I get the idea, god, westerly back off, chill dude." Bradin "we g2g." Nick "call me, nikki." Nikki "how about no?" She kissed Bradin on the lips, it felt weird. Bradin surprised at her assertiveness and kissing skills, he gently pressed his soft lips to her and pulled away. Bradin" lets go." They walked to class together. As Bradin and Nikki walked down the hall, they saw a tall, blonde, and very curvy gurl, very HOT. Bradin looked at her, she was by herself, and looked like a btch, but was shy and low on confidence, so she was fun to look at, but not good enough to talk to in everyone's minds. Nikki " that gurl looks so sad and lonely." Bradin "yeah, well you are gonna be late to algebra." They walked quicker. They reached the classroom. Bradin "be good, have fun!" He pressed his soft lips to hers and pulled away. "bye, Nikki. Nikki "bye." Bradin smiled and walked to class, the blonde gurl still lingering oh his mind. Nikki thought "_if there's 1 sexy thing about Bradin, he's got the most gorgeous and soft lips, I've ever tasted." _Bradin walked down the hall, past Nikki's class, and saw the blonde gurl. She looked distressed, and lost, Bradin's heart went out to her. Bradin walked up to her "hey! I just couldn't help but notice how distressed you look. Are you lost?" The gurl "yeah, kind of." Bradin "what class you going to?" gurl "trig. (trigonometry, advanced math for juniors and seniors) ." Bradin "I have that to." you can come with me." gurl "thanks!" Bradin thought she seemed really cool and sweet. "so you a junior?" gurl "yep." Bradin "I am to, I'm Bradin Westerly." Kendall "I'm Kendall." Bradin "cool name." Kendall smiled. Bradin "you know, I thought you were a stuck up slut blonde." Kendall "nope, yeah I'm a total prep, but not stuck up or a slut. Just… alone. Bradin "why are you alone?" Kendall "I prefer to be that way, I don't really fit in any where. Bradin "are you new?" Kendall "no, I've always been here." Bradin "whoa, as you can see, I'm definitely popular, and I think you're cool." Kendall "see that's the problem, all you pretty boys think I'm fun to look at, but, ya'll don't ever talk to me." Bradin "well, maybe because you're shy and not outgoing and you basically shut your self away." Kendall "yeah, well I stay away from the sluts and the jerky pretty boys." Bradin "we're not all jerks, guys just go for a gurl that's outgoing." Kendall "well, blondie, good words of wisdom." They reached the door to class, Kendall headed to the front, but was pulled back. Bradin "sit with me, Kendall. Hey! Ty, Destin, Josh, and Lucas." Bradin pulled Kendall with him towards the back where a bunch of preps were sitting. Bradin "hey guys. This is Kendall, Kendall that's Ty, Destin, Josh, and my man Lucas." Kendall "hey guys." Ty "Bradin, dude whats up with this? First, you show your hot freshmen girlfriend, then you show us **this**!" Kendall "excuse me! But **this **has a name, its Kendall." Josh, Destin, and Lucas "you got burned, Ty." Bradin "guys chill, Kendall's my friend. Kendall thought _"I don't have to take this from some blondie pretty boys." _she started walking away. Bradin grabbed Kendall's hand. Bradin "Kendall, they're just playin' with you, don't take stuff to seriously." Kendall looked at their hands. Kendall "fine, I'll stay." Bradin "cool." He grabbed her her and they sat beside each other in the middle of Bradin's crowd. The teacher started talking and class drug on. Finally, the bell rang. Kendall walked out of class with the preppy/popular crowd. Bradin "hey, Kendall you'll have to eat with us at lunch." Kendall "alright, cool. Oh and Bradin… I'm not a btch, just overly shy." Bradin " no problem,you just got to open up a little bit." Kendall smiled at him and walked to her next class. Bradin had taken a liking to Kendall, he wanted to know more about her. He walked Nikki to class and thought _"I may only need Nikki for today." _It was lunch time, and Kendall was kind of lost, so she decided to skip lunch altogether. But, someone caught her shoulders, and turned her around. Bradin "hey, Kendall where were you going?" Kendall "away." Bradin "I promised you could eat lunch with us and I mean it." Kendall "sorry just used to being alone." Bradin "you just need practice." Bradin led her over to his table. He introduced her to his "girlfriend". Kendall saw right through that, because of the resemblance and guessed he was just trying to show off for friends. So, Kendall had a good time, basically laid back about everything. Bradin thought "_she's not just another pretty face." _

Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul plays in the background

"_I don't wanna another pretty face, _

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I want to chase,_

_You're the one I want to hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul."_

Next chapter gonna be sooo awesome! Hope you loved it! Xoxo Erika


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All that week, Kendall hung out with the popular crowd and people wondered how that happenend. Nikki was still posing as Bradin's girlfriend, and she was having fun. She loved all the attention Bradin was paying her, it made her feel good and close to Bradin. It was morning and Bradin and Nikki were walking to school.

Bradin "So, Nikki, what's it like being my girlfriend?"

Nikki "Well, Amber's jealous, and a bunch of other girls are jealous, asking me questions all the time. But other than that, it's really fun."

Bradin "Glad you're having fun,Nik," he said as he hugged her.

Nikki gelt warmth spread through her heart, she felt closer to him. "So, Kendall's really nice."

Bradin "Yeah, she's got a lot of personality."

Kendall was walking behind then, she got beside Bradin. "Well, thanks Bradin."

Bradin in shock and confusion "Kendall?"

Kendall "So, how long are you and Nikki going to pull off this scam?"

Bradin "Excuse me?"

Kendall "You know, getting your sister to pose as your girlfriend."

Bradin "How'd you know?"

Kendall "Come on, ya'll look so much alike, plus I basically geussed, just because of how Nikki was acting, but I won't tell it's none of my business any way."

Bradin "Thanks."

Nikki "I knew someone was going to figure it out, you're lucky it wasn't one of the guys."

Bradin "Yeah, I know."

Kendall "Well, if it helps ya'll make a cute couple, even thought your brother and sister."

Bradin and Nikki smiled at that thought.

Bradin "Yeah... it's just if the guys knew I was single and stuff...(HINT!) it would be bad.

Kendall "Sounds like you need some new friends."

_"Maybe," _thought Bradin.

They walked into school. Kendall also had a secret.

Bradin immediately pulled Nikki to him. Nikki relaxed and snuggled up close to him.

Kendall kept her thoughts to herself, she thought _"Bradin is really hot! Him and Nikki look cute together."_

Bradin hugged Nikki and let her go to Algebra, then he and Kendall walked to Trig. (Trigonometry, it's advanced math.)

Kendall "Bradin, I'm not going to be able to make linch today."

Bradin "What, why?"

Kendall "I got to go the library to some research." Kendall thought to herself _"That was such a lie, I'm sorry Bradin, hate to lie to you." _But she had to find out about her brother. Kendall lives in the southside of Playa Linda, in an apartment by herself. Her dad and brother left her mom when she was about three. Her mom had cheated on her dad. Kendall was only three years old at the time. Kendall was sick of her mom's lustful ways. Kendall was treated good, but she didn't believe in her mom having a different guy at the house almost every night. That is adultery, and Kendall is a very religious person. So, she left and moved into an apartment. She had a part-time job at a convience store and sometimes sang karaeoke at different clubs. That's how she paid the rent. She needed to go the library to try and find her brother or dad.

Bradin "Alright, I'll drop in on you."

Kendall "Okay, cool."

At lunch, Kendall headed to the library. She found a picture and the address of her brother, Jay Robertson. She would go straight there after school. She printed off the sheet and out in her pocket. She closed the page on the computer.

Bradin strutted in, his hair blowing in his face, the way he moved. His shirt was white, Kendall wondered what he would like in a wet tee _"his chest is probably tanned and toned. Why am I thinking this?" _Kendall mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

Bradin had two Starbucks Coffees, and a McDonald's bag. "Hey Kendall."

Kendall "Hey Bradin!"

Bradin "I figured I'd just bring lunch to you."

Kendall "Thanks Bradin, that's really sweet of you."

Bradin "No problem." He pulled up a chair beside her and handed her a latee.

Kendall "What about Nikki?"

Bradin "Oh,yeah I forgot about her, hold on." Bradin went out of the library and to the lunch room. He walked over to the table and saw a guy put his hand on her cheek. "Ya know, that's my girlfriend, so dude you need to back off." He grabbed Nikki and said "What the heck were you thinking?"

Nikki "I was waiting for you and I just sat down."

Bradin "Never, sit with those guys, alone, because when I'm not around they will be all over you. But, I forgot because I decided to meet Kendall for lunch and i forgot to tell you."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Dumb blonde! I was left with your pathetic excuses for what you call 'friends'."

Bradin "Yeah, I'm sorry. i just got so caught up in Kendall, everything else just kind of... went away."

Nikki "So, you and Kendall are getting pretty close?"

Bradin "I geuss so. I kind of like her. There's so much more about her..."

Nikki "Yeah, I don't want to ruin your date with Kendall, so I need to disappear."

Bradin "Thanks, just stick with Cam and Amber and I'll try to be back to walk you to... where ever."

Nikki "Okay, have fun." She kissed him on the cheek.

Bradin smiled and left. He went back to the library. He was surprised at what he saw.

Kendall was surrounded by a vunch of guys she didn't know.

Bradin "Is there a problem?"

Guy "No, just chattin' with the hottie here, who are you?"

Bradin "Her boyfriend, so you can stop drooling now and go. Or I can make you, which ever suits you best."

They walked away muttering _"over protective boyfriend."_

Bradin "Okay, I'm back."

Kendall "So, what happened?"

Bradin "Oh, some guy was hittin' on Nikki, I told him off and then I warned her never to sit or speak with them because they all want her. So what did those guys want?"

Kendall "Same thing _all_ guys want - an eas girl who'll do anything. But, luckily you saved the day. I can't believe they didn't know who you are. You're like the most popular guy at this school!"

Bradin "Well, I hang with preps, surfers, and whoever else, but those guys were just a bunch of crack heads, and you were all alone, and they just can't resist chattin' up a pretty girl."

Kendall shocked about the last part of his sentence. "What?"

Bradin saw the look on her face and geussed what she meant, and remembered her self confidence problem. "I said you're pretty."

Kendall smiled and tossed her hair around "Thanks, you're really hot, too." Realized she meant to say that in her head. "Oops, I meant to say that in my head."

Bradin was surprised he thought she was shy. "Thanks, lunch?"

Bradin and Kendall enjoyed lunch and got to know each other more, then Kendall went to class, and Bradin went to get Nikki. He walked over to Cam and Amber's table. He kissed her "Hey,babe."

Nikki "Hey,Bray."

Bradin "Ready to go?"

Nikki "Yep."

Bradin "Okay, let's go." He and Nikki walked out of the lunch room.

Nikki "So, how was your date with Kendall?"

Bradin "When I got there, all these guys were talking to her and I was like 'I'm her boyfriend, so stay the heck away.''

Nikki "You lied?"

Bradin "Yeah, those guys didn't even know who I am."

Nikki "Okay, good."

Bradin "Yep, so did you have fun at lunch?"

Nikki "It was okay except for one thing."

Bradin "What?"

Nikki "All these girls were freakin' out 'OMG! Where's Bradin a.k.a. sexy hottie? Is he single, do you think I've got a chance?' and I'm like just because I'm not with him at all times doesn't mean we broke up,"

Bradin started laughing, he thought it was hilarious. "Well, it's good being loved by_ all _ the girls."

Nikki "Yeah, they really do. If I really was your girlfriend I would stay mad all the time."

Bradin "Well, a sister can beat up the girls."

Nikki "Don't worry when you and Kendall start going out and some slut trys to break ya'll up, I'll kick her ass."

Bradin "Nikki! I didn't know you cussed, and where did you get that I'm going to go out with Kendall?"

Nikki "Bradin, you are so stupid, you two are like... I don't know, but trust me."

Bradin "Well, Nik I don't see that happening any time soon."

Nikki "I love being your girlfriend, but I wanna play the field, get my own boyfriend. My brother as my boyfriend, yeah, it's been fun, but..."

Bradin "Okay, I get it, you want to have your own life, but I'll miss ya. But, you can't leave until I get a girlfriend."

Nikki grabbed his face and looked into his eyes "Bradin... you can be single, you don't have to have a girlfriend every single day of your life. It's okay stop being scared of your dumb friends and find some new ones. As popular as you are, it shouldn't be that hard."

Bradin "Nik, you're exzactly right. How did you get so smart?"

Nikki "Just lucky I geuss."

After school, Kendall was making her way to Jay's house. She was on the beach walking there. Kendall knocked on the door of a big, beautiful beach house.

Bradin was shirtless and in board shorts, opened the door, "Kendall! What are you doing here?"

Kendall "Um, is Jay Robertson here?"

Bradin "Yeah, JAY! VISITOR!"

Kendall waited nervously and a tall blonde Aussie guy come up to the door.

Jay shocked "Kendall?"

Kendall started crying she was so happy to see Jay, her brother she had always heard about, but couldn't remember."

A/N: The paragraph where I wrote about Kendall's mom and all that, I didn't know where else to put in the info about her family. I had a longer background story, on her, but somehow I lost the file. So, I shortened it. Anyway, I hope the chapter wasn't too long, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendall was in Jay's room, they were talking.

Jay "So,Mom, whatever happened with that?"

Kendall "Well, she was basically a prostitute, she brought a different guy to the house every night, and she was a stripper in a bar, I had enough so I left."

Jay "How did you find me?"

Kendall "Well, when I was younger, I heard Mom talking about what a-holes you and dad are, and when I moved out here, I wanted to find you."

Jay "Where are you living at now?"

Kendall "In an apartment on the southside of town."

Jay "How are you paying rent?"

Kendall "By working at a store and singing karaeoke at different clubs."

Jay "You do know what the southside of town is, don't you? It's drug town."

Kendall "I know, but it's the only place I could afford."

Jay "You don't deserve to live like that, after everything you've been through."

Kendall "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go."

Jay "You can stay here, I refuse to let my sister live in a place with a bunch of meth heads."

Kendall "Jay! God, calm down."

Jay "Trust me, it wouldn't be a problem."

Kendall "What about Bradin's aunt?"

Jay "I'll talk to her, once I explain about how you're my sister, she'll understand. We'll work out where you sleep at and all that."

Kendall "Okay, I'm just kind of... scared, because like I'm going to be moving in with a bunch of people, I don't know and everything."

Jay "Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Besides, you already know Bradin."

Kendall "Yeah, but... I kind of met him by accident and anyway, I just don't know how he would take it, if I was all of a sudden living here and a part of his life."

Jay "You'd be moving here for me, to be a part of my life, not just to hang out with Bradin, if he gives you ant crap about it, it's on."

Kendall "I doubt he'll say... anything." Kendall really didn't know what to say, so she just shut her mouth.

Jay "I knew it! You're terrified of Bradin."

Kendall "Terrified?"

Jay "Yeah, you always were a shy little kid. How much exzactly do you know about him?"

Kendall "Protective big brother mode's already kicked in."

Jay "Yeah, well anyway you're,moving and you can't go back to drug town alone at night, so, you can stay the night here."

Kendall "Oh, okay, that's cool."

Jay "Then tomorrow we can get your stuff."

Kendall "Okay, Jay don't tell any one about why I'm here and that I live in drug town and all that."

Jay "I won't if you don't want me to. So, let's go tell everyone."

Kendall looked like she was going to faint, her skin got pale.

Jay "It's okay Kendall, it'll be fine. You got to meet my girlfriend, too."

Kendall's eyes lit up. "Girlfriend?"

Jay "Yeah, she's a great girl, you two will get along great." Jay wrapped his arms around her and they walked down stairs, Kendall saw Bradin and immediately became terrified. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to my sister, Kendall, this is Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Nikki, Derrick, and you already know Bradin."

Kendall "Hey, ya'll."

Ava hugged Kendall. "Welcome, you can call me Ava. Are you going to be staying the night with us?"

Kendall "Yes, me and Jay are going to get my stuff tomorrow."

Ava "Okay, for now you can sleep on the couch."

Kendall "That's fine." She assured Ava it would be no trouble. Besides, back at her old apartment, she had always slept on the floor.

Ava "Dinner's almost ready, so you can do whatever until dinner.

Kendall "Okay."

Jay "I'll go invite Erika over, she'll be dying to meet you." Jay took out his phone and went outside to call.

Bradin appeared at Kendall's side. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

Kendall "Yeah." She was petrified, but she was gradually loosening up. She and Bradin walked to the beach.

Bradin "So, you're Jay's sister?"

Kendall "Yeah," she hoped he wouldn't ask why she left her mom.

Bradin "So, you're going to be living with us?"

Kendall "Looks like it."

Bradin "That's great!" He pulled her into a hug.

Kendall surprised, but hugged back. She had never been touched by a guy, and she loved Bradin's touch.

Bradin "That's cool, now we can hang out all the time."

Kendall "Yeah, it will be totally awesome!"

Bradin "I just can believe you're Jay's sister, but I can see the resemblance, you're built like him."

Kendall "I'll take that as a compliment."

Bradin "Yeah, you and Nikki are going to get along great, she really likes you."

Kendall "Awwww... I'm glad."

Bradin "I wonder where you are going to sleep."

Kendall "Well, tonight I'm sleeping on the couch, and after... Ava said she'd figure out. So, is Nikki still posing as your girlfriend?"

Bradin "No, she kind of wants her own life and I'm cool with that, and I'm going to stop hanging out with those jerks."

Kendall "I'm glad."

Bradin "Yeah, we better be getting back."

At Dinner

Kendall saw a black-haired beauty standing by Jay, she geussed it was his girlfriend.

Jay "Kendall, this is Erika, my girlfriend."

Erika smiled at Kendall. "Hey! I'm Erika." She hugged Kendall.

Kendall "I'm Kendall."

Erika "I'm so glad you and Jay were reunited, after such a long time."

Jay "The last time I saw Kendall she was about 3 years old."

Kendall smiled, politely, she was really tired, she was still in shock about meeting all these new people and was ready to be alone for a while.

Ava "Let's eat!"

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Kendall sat between Jay and Bradin. She mostly paid attention to Bradin, because she grew tired of the conversation. Kendall had only like one other guy in her life and she had fallen hard for a guy named "Adam". It didn't work out, unfortunately. Shw wondered is she was falling for Bradin, she didn't know, she'd have to get to know him first. She had to find out if she could be herself around him.

After Dinner

Kendall hugged and said goodbye to Erika.

Bradin "Goodnight, Kendall."

Kendall "Goodnight, Bradin."

She got her blankets on the couch and layed down, it was very comfortable, she put her headphones on and listened to Rascal Flatts. She thought about her past life with her mom and all the painful things that had happened. And now she was here with Jay. She thought of how her mom had never been in her life. She feels as if her mom had walked out on her, instead of her dad and Jay. It was like her mom had let her down. Kendall silently cried herself to sleep.

"What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And havin' so much to say,

And watchin' you walk away,

And never knowin',

What could've been,

And not seein' that lovin' you,

Is what I was tryin' to do."

Chorus of Rascal Flatts' "What Hurts the Most"

Hope you liked it! If you see any gramatical errors, ignore them, my spell check on my computer is messed up. I need ya'll to review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks! -Erika xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?

Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Kendall woke up late, Bradin took out her earphones.

"Kendall we're going to be late."

Kendall got startled and and almost rolled off the couch, she grabbed Bradin's shoulder. "SOrry."

Bradin "No problem, just go get dresses or whatever you need to do."

Kendall hopped off the couch and went to the bathroom and changed into green track pants and a white tank top and black flip flops. She threw her hair into a high ponytail. She walked down the stairs.

Bradin's mouth nearly dropped open at how much skin she was showing (it was a tank top, but Bradin had barely kissed a girl in a couple of months.)

Kendall "What? Do I look that bad?"

Bradin "No, you look great."

Kendall stopped walking and realized they were going to be late. "Thanks! Well you look pretty hot yourself, and we are going to be late."

They started walking and were soon to in school. Bradin was immediately surrounded by his jerk-off friends. Hall, a tall red-head, one of Bradin's friends slapped him a high-five. "Hey, Westerly, where's Nikki at?"

Bradin, his temper was starting to flare up, "Hey, Hall, we're not together anymore."

Hall was loving every minute of toying with Bradin's temper "Why, not enough action? Wasn't putting out as much as Callie or Sarah?"

Bradin was losing all patience and got mad at the mention of his exes and felt a little hurt. THe hurt was helping him re-gain his self control "Dude, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to lay off."

Hall knew Bradin would fall to pieces, at the mention of his hurtful relationships of the past, and also knew that was one of his weaknesses "Looks like you got a new girlfriend. I have to say the other girl was not old enough, but this one is blonde, and has everything the way I like 'em."

Kendall matched the guy for height, she got all up in his face "I have a name, it's Kendall and I hate jerks like you."

Hall laid his hand on her thigh "Honey, I'm not so bad.

Bradin advanced, but Kendall had already slapped him in the face. "That's the only thing you will ever get from me, and here's something to remember me by." She spit in his face. She grabbed Bradin and they kept walking to class.

Bradin "Go Kendall, it's yo birthday. ou just took out Hall."

Kendall "Yeah, well, he puts his hands on me again, I'll take him to the office for sexual harassment.

It was funny though, I slapped him."

Bradin got a twinkling glint in his eyes "See, you're not shy, quite the opposite."

Kendall "Well, I am, I don't talk to people, but I am oppinionated. I won't let anyone mess with me no matter what."

Bradin "Oh my god! Well, you aren't like the other barbie dolls I know."

Kendall "Are you saying I'm Barbie?"

Bradin "Your looks beat out all the blondes and malibu barbies at this school, adn you have an incredible personality."

Kendall "Well thanks for taking the time to get to know me. Ya know, usually a HOT guy such as yourself walks by and thinks I've got the looks, but that I am not worth talking to, I don't have a clue why. For one thing, I don't put out the slutty, easy vibe."

Bradin "Well, you always look so alone and soemtimes pissed off and you don't try talk to people, you shut yourself away -

Kendall "I've heard all this before, I don't want to repeat the same experience, so lets stop there."

Bradin "okay.. sorry...


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

A/N: sorry, I got cut off on the chapter. this is Ch 4 part 2. R&R

Kendall "It's cool..it's just I've had a lot of people tell me that exzact same thing and I don't want to hear it again..."

Bradin "Fair enough."

They walked to class and again, Kendall headed to the front, but was immediatley pulled back again by Bradin. "Your friends are jerks-

"We're not sittin' with them, we're just goin' to the back, and I refuse to let you be alone."

"Maybe I want to be that way."

"No you don't, I can see it in your eyes. You're just so used to it, it doesn't affect you."

A young woman in about her twenties, and fresh out of college looked up from her desk "Mr. Westerly and Ms. Robertson would you two take your little love show to the office?"

Kendall a little pissed at Bradin for trying to get them kicked outta class "We'll shut up I swear, I can't miss this class."

"Well, take a seat and be quiet. Oh, and Mr. Westerly try to keep your hands to yourself."

Lucas burst out laughing at Bradin. Pretty soon, the laughter caught and everyone was laughing.

Kendall pushed Bradin to the back and ignored his reddened face and sat behind him/ She's very serious about her grades and makes straight A's. She took out her note-book abd started scribbling notes across the page.

Bradin was really tired, so he just slouched down and went to sleep, ignoring the teacher's mean remarks.

At the End of Trig Class

Kendall shook Bradin's shoulders "Bradin, wake up. Class is over."

Bradin shook his hair out of his eyes and stretched "Good, I that old witch."

"We almost got sent to the freakin' office."

"I would've gladly went, could've slept in a comfortable chair. Plus, we wouldn't have had to listen to that witch preach on for an hour."

"Well, I couldn't miss Trig, it's one of my worst classes. Hell no, plus your aunt, I don't think, would've been too happy about you getting sent to the office on the second week of school."

"You have a point there."

"Yeah, see ya later."

"You forgot this." Bradin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Shocked, but hugged back. She smiled and walked off, well more like power-walking off.

Bradin went to class, noticing nothing. (u'r typical guy!)

At Lunch

Kendall was going' to lunch and saw Nikki chattin' up an older guy and wondered who he was. She decided NOT to tell Bradin. But kept the dude's face in her mind, for further reference. She walked up behind Bradin. "Hey Bradin!"

Bradin turnec around and his face lit up. "Kendall, hey! Whats up?"

"Not much."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to eat out-side?"

"Sure, that would be awesome!"

They went oust-side and sat down under a big shade tree. They ate mostly and Kendall decided to test Bradin. "So.. Nikki seems to be gettin' popular with the guys."

"Really? She said she wanted her own life."

"These look like older guys."

She was kind of frustrated with his lack of interest.

"Just hope they're the right kind."

"Nikki's got great taste, they probably are. Kendall though _"At least I hope she has good taste, probably lookin' for the bad boy type. Which is really sexy, but she needs a guy her own age."_

"Yeah, if any guy messes with her, I'll just have to kick his ass."

"Ooohh, Bradin's gettin' aggressive (spelling?)."

"You got that right."

Kendall got tired of looking simple, so she pulled her hair down and let the golden strands fall to her shoulders and down her back. It changed her look completely. She thought about what Bradin had said about confidence and being out-going. It finally hit her, what she had to do to be that way. "Hey, Bradin want to cut class?"

"Kendall! YOU cut class?"

"Yeah! What's life without taking risks? Plus, it's Friday, none of the teachers hardly do anything on Friday."

"Except that bitch, Ms. Adams."

"Keep your hands to yourseld Mr. Westerly. Take your love show to the office." Kendall started laughing at her imitation of Ms. Adams. "I thought it was funny..."

"Whatever... Where do you want to go?"

"The beach. We can walk. Lets go." She jumped up and grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. She took his hand and they started running, dodging between objects, she held his hand running. They got to the beach.

"Kendall, I can't believe you."

"I'm not such a good girl."

"Never said you were."

"Alright smart ass."

"I'm proud of it."

Kendall pulled out her camera phone. "Bradin, smile!" She pulled his head to hers and snapped the picture. It was a good picture.

"What was that for?"

"Dunno.. just want a picture of you. Come get me!" She started running, her long, blonde hair blowing back in the wind. She ran on the sand. He caught up to her and fell on top of her. They were both laughing so hard, they could barely stand it.

Bradin's face was about an inch apart from hers, he noticed his position was kind of awkward. He rolled off her, and looked in her eyes.

She looked back in his. "I could stare in your eyes all day, but I didn't cut class for this."

"I want to show you something." He pulled her to her feet and they started walking and they reached Spanish Cove and went inside.

"Wow.. cool place."

"Yeah, I found it a while back. I come here when anything and everyone lets me down."

"I feel like that every day."

"Kendall, you're a great girl, you just got to know it."

"I'm not confident, that's all."

"You gotta get confident, like me."

"You have got to be the most over guy, I have ever met."

"Yeah, I'm tall,blonde, sexy, and I dpn't give a damn who knows it. Cuz, as long as I know it, that's all that matters."

Kendall was impressed by his words. "You're right, but why to get to know a bunch of people, when I have you?"

"Aww... Kendall, thats sweet. Don't worry I'll help you."

Kendall practically jumped on him and hugged him.

Bradin noticed how close their bodies were, but hugged back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out, talking, and flirting.

A/N: hey ppl. thanks to the ppl who reviewed, but I need more chapters than that. Ms. Adams will be taking a larger role in this story in about chapter 9. There might be some seduction involved. Chaper 5 will be up soon, according to reviews. Thanks!

-Erika a.k.a Adams1Gurl


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: Hey ppl, i am not at all happy with the reviews on this story. I have had 700 hits on this story, and u ppl u r reading this need to review, if u don't like it just say so, but NO FLAMES! If u r gunna leave a bad review, i has to be nice. I love this story, but I need to know whay u guys think of it, i have the 9th chapter finished and am working on chapter 10, please don't make me discontinue this story just cuz ppl wouldn't review, i know this is a good story, i will keep writing it, but u ppl who just read it and don't review really need to. If you like Harry Potter check out my new Dramione story "Beyond the Mask" on it will be up soon on Well that's all i have to say, so read it and review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 5 Part 1_

At School

Kendall and Bradin were walking down the hall. They saw Nikki leaning against the lockers talking to a guy, an older guy, a junior. Bradin noticed he was almost on all up on her, he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, but he was getting mad.

Kendall saw the flames in his eyes "Bradin, calm down before you do anthing stupid."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you act without thinking bad stuff can happen. There are other ways. Plus, we don't necessecarily (spelling?) know he's bad."

"Ok, but I still want to kick his ass."

"Let's go talk to them."

"Why?"

"To find out what he's like." Kendall drug Bradin over to them.

Nikki smiled nervously at them, as if she had been caught doing something wrong "Hey, Kendall! Kendall this is Tyler, Tyler that's Kendall my friend, and my older brother, Bradin."

Tyler is tall with platinum blonde-ish hair "Hey."

Bradin tried not to glare and just prayed he wouldn't shoot fire through his eyes "Hey."

The Bell Rang

Nikki could sense the tension "Got to go, see ya, bradin, kendall." Tyler and nikki walked off.

Bradin was staring after them.

Kendall grabbed Bradin's arm "Come on, we're going to be late."

Lucas ran up to them "Bradin, surf team try-outs are next week. We're going to vote for captain and co-captain that week, too."

"Awesome, listen you still got everyone's number from surf team last year?"

"All, except the seniors who graduated."

"Ok, round everyone up, meeting at my house, after school."

"Ok, I'll let everyone know."

Kendall stared suspiciously at Bradin "What exzactly are you going to do?"

"Exzactly what I said, have a meeting."

"About what?"

"Guy stuff."

"Oh."

The Bell Rang

They ran into class.

Kendall wondered what Bradin had on his mind.

Bradin couldn't get the image of Tyler doing something with Nikki out of his head. He didn't want Nikki to make the same mistake he made with Sarah. He decided he'd talk to Nikki.

The Last Bell For The Day Rang

Kendall headed towards home, she wanted to get her stuff and go down to the beach.

"Kendall, where you goin'?"

"Goin' to get my stuff and head to the beach. You have to meet with your guys right?"

"You're coming to, I need you there."

"You sure you want me there?"

"Yeah, I won't let you be alone. Besides you got to be in on this, and I don't have any secrets to keep from you. Trust me, it's cool. The guys don't like it, they'll just have to deal." Bradin hugged her.

Kendall hugged him back.

"We got to find the guys and get there."

Lucas came up with about 7 or 8 guys including Josh, Ty, and Destin.

Bradin looked at all the guys "Is this everyone? Hold up, where's Dillon?"

Destin "At the doctor's office, he might've broken his ankle skateboarding."

"Oh shit! Is he going to be able to try out?"

"They don't know, but I'll find out tonight when he calls."

"When you find out, let me know."

"Alright."

"We're going to have a meeting at my house about tryouts and all that and some other stuff."

Lucas rolled his eyes and Kendall laughed.

Bradin rolled his eyes at them "So, lets go." They all started walking.

Lucas pulled Kendall to the back. "You have any idea what this meeting thing is about?"

"No clue, but I have a vague idea."

Bradin sidled up beside them "Talkin' about me again? Gah Kendall can't you get enough of me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, bradin, and no I wasn't talking about you."

"Yeah, sure. Kendall, you know you were tellin' Lucas how hot I am."

Lucas was ignoring Bradin's comments "So, Kendall's in this, too?"

"Of course, we need a girl's perspective on some stuff." They were at the house. "Ok, Wait here, me and Kendall got to go check and make sure we can have it here."

Bradin and Kendall went into the house. "Aunt Ava?"

"Yes?"

"I'm having a meeting with the surf team, can we do it in here?"

"How many guys?"

"7 or 8."

"Ok, take them up in your room and make sure nothing gets broken."

Bradin rolled his eyes "Ok."

Bradin and Kendall went back outside. "Meeting's up in my room." Bradin and Kendall led everyone to his room. Bradin opened the door. "Everyone just sit where ever, hopefully we won't be that cramped and someone shut the door."

Bradin, Kendall and Lucas sat on the bed, Kendall inbetween them.

Bradin started the meeting "As you all know, surf tryoust are next week. But we may not have a member back this year. Dillon might've broken his ankle, hopefully he didn't. Destin, when did you say you were going to find out?"

"Tonight."

"Ok, even if Dillon's ankle is broken, his spot will remain, until his ankle's heels. Even if he's out for the year, he will still be recognized at the banquet. Anyone disagree with that?"

Noone said anything. Lucas broke the silence "Great idea, Bradin. I totall agree." He started clapping and everyone joined in.

Bradin was being modest. "I have no doubt in my mind that all of us here will make the team. If the coach even considers not letting one of you on, I personally have something to say, whether I'm captain or not."

Once again, everyone clapped.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, there's another matter at hand. Anyone here, know or friends with the junior, Tyler?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and knew what was coming.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: I don't think you people deserve a whole chapter, so this is part 1. Review and I might type Part 2. Like I said, I've already got it written. It all depends on you people to review. -Adams1Gurl**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N: Hey ppl! I am much more pleased with the reviews. I would personally like to thank _ZephZero33, kbg17223, and beverlyd _for their reviews! This chapter is for you guys. Hope you like it! Ya'll made me wanna update this today, so thanks soo much! I Love u guys! Anyway lets get on with the story. Remember, please REVIEW, review! REVIEW!**

**_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_**

_**Chapter 5 Part 2**_

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, there's another matter at hand. Anyone here, know or friends with the junior, Tyler?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and knew what was coming.

Ty sitting in the computer chair answered "Yeah, I know him pretty well."

Bradin "What's the deal with him and my sister?"

Ty knew it wasn't a good idea to piss Bradin off or get his temper up, he decided to be cautious and just prayed he wouldn't shoot the messenger "Nikki? uh... I think they're together."

Bradin's eyes were filled with those familiar flames again "What? she didn't tell me that. What's he like with girls?"

Ty thanked the lord he wasn' losing his temper "Well, most of them he only dated for a week or two, but it was nothing serious. He's only been that serious about 1 other girl, and just when he thought she was serious about him too, she cheated on him and they broke up."

Bradin kind of felt sorry for him "Ok, if everyone's up for it, I want ya'll to do something for me. Who's got access to the office?"

Blake, a gorgeous red-head says "I'm Mr. Carlisle's (principal of PLH) assistant.

"Ok, is there any way you can get a hold of Tyler's records?"

"Yeah, I just need a diversion, so I can sneak a look into his records. He doesn't leave me alone that much."

"Anybody have any ideas for a diversion?"

Destin eagerly answered "Me an Lucas could pretend to get in a fight."

"No, then you'll both get suspended and be off the surf team."

Ty "What about a chick fight? Lots of name-calling and slapping."

Kendall glared at him "Excuse me?"

Ty "No offense, but most chicks slap each other."

Bradin looked intriqued at the prospect of a girl fight "I like the idea, how do we get it started?"

Kendall "Most chick fights are about someone stole someone else's boyfriend or whatever."

Destin "Callie(bradin's ex) and Lindsey (slutty, popular, brunette) need to get in a fight. Kendall, how would we do that?"

Kendall "Easy. Who is Lindsey's boyfriend?"

Eric, a tan, tall, brunette said "I'm Lindsey's boyfriend."

Kendall "Sorry, but you're going to lose her."

Eric looked relieved "Fine with me, I've been trying to break up with her for a while, some girls just don't know how to let go."

Kendall's devious mind was already plotting "Ok,here's the way it's going to go down. I will tell Lindsey that Eric is cheating on her with Callie, then Lindsey will want to beat Callie's ass. There's your diversion. Mr. Carlisle, will have to break up the fight, therefore giving Blake time to search through Tyler's records for anything suspicious, but he'll have to be quick. We will be there when the fight starts. We'll have to cheer them on to give Blake more time to look. The fight will happen outside Mr. Carlisle's office. Blake what time do you have to be Mr. Carlisle's assistant?"

Blake "11:45."

Kendall "The fight will take place at exzactly 11:45, did everyone get that?"

Bradin "Yeah, you worked out every detail. Ok, guys, you can go, don't forget about the plan. See you tomorrow. Lucas, Kendall hang back for a while."

Lucas stayed where he was "Yeah?"

Bradin "It's crazy, I'm crazy. All of this just find if Nikki's boyfriend has done anything dangerous."

Lucas "Dude, you're not crazy, just lookin' out for your sister."

Kendall "Bradin, if you're crazy, we're all crazy for goin' along with this."

Bradin smiled "You've got a point there."

Kendall "Yeah, so..."

Bradin "We'll find out tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will Kendall get the fight started on time? Will Blake get a look in Tyler's past? Is Bradin crazy? (LOL!) FInd out in Chapter 6 Coming Soon to a theater near you! LOL! Review Please! Oh, and I decided to give you a look at future chapters, Eric will be taking a much bigger role in the story when surf try-outs roll around. Just thought I'd give you that little preview. Anyway gotta go! Press that blue button and review! It makes me happy and I get the chapters up a whole lot quicker. _-Adams1Gurl ;)_**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but if I owned Bradin... well u pretty much know what happens... hehe dirty thoughts! LOL!**

**A/N: Hey Ppl! Sup? Well, here's Ch 6. I know ya'll wanna find out about Tyler's past (pssst kbg) so, I'm gunna shut up and let ya'll read it. If I get tired of typing and it's really long, I'll break it up into parts again. So, lights, camera, ACTION! LOlz! Enjoy!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 6_

Kendall had stayed up all that night, running the plan through her head, until she made sure she didn't forget anything. At 5:00 a.m. she got out of bed and went down stairs, she started making some espresso and sat down.

A groggy Jay was coming down the stairs "Kendall, do you realize what time it is?"

"Uh, 5?"

"Time went back an hour, so it's 4."

"Oh, well I can't sleep anyway so, I'm staying up."

Jay sat down beside her "Kendall, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. That day I went and got your stuff, I found a bunch of surfing gear."

"So, I surf, big deal."

"I didn't know, I figured Mom wouldn't let you anywhere near a surf board."

"Well, one day when I was about 12, I found a picture of dad riding this huge wave and I thought '_If dad does it, it must be awesome.' _ So, I decided I'd try it and I fell in love with it. But, it was something I did in my spare time. Mom made me do cheer leading 7,8, and 9th grade. But, she just wanted to turn me into a slut. As you can see, it didn't work. I was too smart for that, instead of having a zillion boyfriends, I got straight A's."

"That's awesome, grades are more important, trust me. So, how did you learn to surf?"

"Well, I started having lessons, then I went to the beach and saw these surfers on the waves. I watched them, liked what they did, and talked to 'em. I told them their surfing was awesome and they said they had a reputation for being slackers, So, they startes working with me and soon, I was good as most of them."

"What are we waiting for? Lets hit the waves."

Kendall jumped out of her chair and went upstairs, she put on some old cheer shorts and a black bikini top, zipped up her wet suit, threw on flip-flops, and headed down stairs.

Jay looking awake now, was in his wetsuit and his hair brushed and his shades on "Ready?"

"Heck yeah!" They went to the beach, noone else was there.

Jay looking excited "Show me what you got."

Kendall ran out to the waves, jumped on her board and rode some waves, warming up with some simple spins and turns. Then she really cranked it up, with a couple of 180s, 360s, and a death trap, all performed perfectly up to speed. After she did another death trap, she paddled back in.

Jay was standing there in awe "Dude, Kendall, you clearly inherited me and dad's surfing skills. That was freakin' awesome! Bradin's still having trouble with a 360. You pulled off a bunch like it was nothin' and the death traps, awesome. You clearly learned from some amazing people."

"Yeah, they were pro surfers on break."

"God, Kendall, does Bradin know about any of this?"

"No, I haven't really had time to surf and I don't want him to know."

"Why?"

"He might discriminate against gender, just don't say nothin' ok?"

"Ok, but you've really got a lot of talent."

Kendall smiled "I learned from the best. Crap, we got to go, I got to get in the shower and dry my hair. Just let Bradin think I don't surf."

"Ok." Just for the fun of it, they ran home.

Kendall ran upstairs, jumped in the shower, and blow dryed her hair. She put on ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and a ball cap. She put her hood on over her hat and threw on her shades, grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Jay called out to her "Bradin?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and pulled her hood down and let her shiny blonde hair flow over her shoulders "Why'd you think I was Bradin?"

"I don't know, you just looked like a dude."

"Ok, anyway, where's Bradin?"

Bradin was behind her "Right here, ready to go?"

"Yeah." They left to school. Meanwhile Johnny and Jay started talking.

Johnny "So, you and Kendall got a little sibling bonding goin' on."

"Yeah, we went surfing this morning and she is amazing. She surfs like a guy, her style is nothing like Erika's. She could damn near be a guy."

"So, you're saying she's like you?"

"Yeah, she could be my twin."

"That could come in handy at some point and time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At School

Bradin was nervously fretting about the plan "I'm going to meet with the guys, you get the chick fight started."

"I'm on it." Kendall took off her hat and hoodie to reveal a cropped, low-cut black sphagetti strapped shirt. She had to look good to talk to the most popular slut.

Bradin hadn't left yet and was staring at her body "Uh, Kendall?"

"She won't take me seriously, if I don't at least look like a slut. Hold my stuff, I'll be right back." She put her hoodie, hat, and shades in his arms. She flipped her hair and walked over to Lindsey doing her best brainless slut act "Hey, Lindsey. How you doin' girl?"

"Hey, love the outfit!"

"Thanks! I have some information that might interest you. I heard --- bent doen and whispered in Lindsey's ear "that, Eric is cheating on you with that bitch, Callie."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, you could so beat her ass. I also heard she wants to fight at 11:45 outside the office."

Lindsey looked at her friend Kailey "Tell, that bitch, I'll see her at 11:45." Kailey left to go find Callie.

"Listen, Lindsey, I got to go."

"Bye, girl. Thanks for the information."

"Uh huh." Kendall walked back over to Bradin and started putting all her stuff back on.

"The slut thing was an act right?"

"Bradin, I'm not a brainless slut, Lindsey is, I simply acted."

"You're a good actress, you even had me going."

"I'm glad it worked. Well we better get to class and don't worry, that fight's going to happen."

"I know, but you still had me going there."

"Yeah, I bet you wanted me to be a brainless slut, Westerly, you know you so want to do me."

Bradin was shocked at her dirty comment.

"I'm working on that confidence thing, don't act surprised, I know just as much about the game and how to play it as you do. Oh, when I said you would do me, joking of course, like I'd let you do me."

Bradin laughed "Your confidence is definitely built up, but, who said I'd want to do _you_?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm preppy, blonde, hot, and if I were a shallow, brainless slut, you would soooo do me."

"Yeah, your typical hot guy would do you in a second, but, me, I have morals, and learned from past mistakes, I have respect for girls and am better than that."

"Love your speech, but I was still joking, but you're rightm no offense, but you do come off as that sort of guy. But, enough of how gorgeously hot I am! We're going to be late for trig."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:45 Outside Mr. Carlisle's Office

Blake was waiting for the cue, which is the fight to start.

Lindsey was mad as heck and ready to fight "Callie you bitch, heard you slept with Eric."

"Yeah, right, but he wants some of _this, _she said running her hand seductively over her almost half-naked body.

"Lets go, hoe!" Lindsey punched her ans everyone started yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Mr. Carlisle came out of the office. Blake, on cue, went in. After about 15 minutes of yelled explanations and blood going everywhere, Lindsey won the fight and had managed to tear Callie's shirt, a lot. While Mr. Carlisle was talking, Blake slipped out.

Kendall was hiding Eric, which made Bradin jealous, because he wanted Kendall all up on him, not Eric. Blake got beside Bradin acting as if he had been there the whole time.

Mr. Carlisle startes talking again "Due to the severity of the fighting, school had been called off for the rest of the day." Lindsey and Callie were taken away.

Bradin hugged Kendall "We did it!"

"Yeah, we did!"

Eric practically kissed Kendall "Thanks, I'm finally free from Lindsey." He hugged her.

Kendall was blushing slightly at all the intention and hugged back "Your welcome."

**You guys r gunna hate me! It is too long to put it all in one chapter. Especially since the stuff with Jay took up a lot of space. Also, I live in TN and I don't know that much about surfing , so if you do and stuff isn't portrayed right or a trick is spelled wrong, sorry I'm doing it the best I can. So, the next chapter might be long. You will finally find out about Tyler, my hands are gunna fall off from typing, so be nice and press the little button that says submit review and give me a shout and tell me what ya think. C ya l8ters!**

_**-Adams1Gurl**_


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Here's Part 2, u'r finally gonna find out about tyler. I hope u like! Review Please!**

**Enjoy!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 6 Part 2_

At School

Bradin was eager to find out "Surf team meeting, my house."

Lucas also hugged Kendall and rolled his eyes at Bradin.

Kendall and Lucas were walking together down the hall "Get ready for Bradin to blow up, if Blake found something bad... watch out!"

Lucas "Don't worry."

At the House

Ava looking exasperated "Surf team, again?"

Bradin a little annoyed at her "Yeah."

Ava gave him a nasty look "Ok, take it in your room."

Bradin nodded and everyone went to his room and just sat everywhere, Once again, Bradin, Kendall, and Lucas sat on his bed.

Bradin started his speech "I just want to say that the plan was a great success, thanks to Kendall and Blake, lets hear it for them." Everyone clapped for them and she smiled.

Bradin eager and really wanted to know "Ok, Blake, what did you find out?"

Blake knew Bradin's temper was short and knew it was best not to mess with him "I looked through his records and he hasn't gotten into any fights, though he's vouched for other friends that had, he's a straight A student, and is on the basketball team, he's also president of the junior class."

Bradin somewhat relieved that he hadn't been busted for drugs or anything like that _"Leave it up to me, to expect the very worst." _He bitterly thought to himself. "Thanks, Blake, Kendall and everyone else. Impressive record... he seems ok. But he's still a guy, I don't like the idea of what goes on in his mind. The guy is like the play boy of the school."

Kendall rolled her eyes "And you aren't?"

They guys started laughing and whispering at that.

Lucas was grinning "She's got a point there."

Bradin was fuming with anger "Kendall, what the hell? I'm not like him, I bet he's screwed at least half the school or more."

Kendall "Bradin that's a bunch of crap and you know it, Destin's friends with him. He's only been with one girl and SHE cheated on HIM. Besides you took it the wrong way. You and him are blonde, and hot, you're confident and that's the way you see yourselves. People assume you've been with half the girls, just by how you look. They just like to talk. People conside ya'll playboys because you have the looks and attitude, but not the history of screwing a whole bunch of girls you don't know."

Lucas was still grinning and laughing "Thanks for clearing that up, nice to know Bradin's a playboy."

Bradin didn't like his reputation at all, and shoved Lucas into Kendall. They were all laughing hard.

Bradin "You can shut up now."

Kendall saw the look in his eyes and he obviously didn'y like people thinking of him as a playboy. She hit Lucas in the arm, he shut up and noticed Bradin's eyes, also.

Bradin was taking deep breaths to prevent himself from yelling his lungs out "Ok, now that some people -he looked at Kendall and Lucas, they tried not to laugh, "finally shut up, just keep an eye on this Tyler character and if they start going on dates, one of you is going to follow them and tell me what happens."

Kendall hated to think what Nikki would do if she found out all the stuff Bradin had been doing "Bradin, oh my god, you are too over-protective---

Bradin "She should go out with someone her own age. The older dudes, I don't trust."

Kendall "He may not be like that."

Bradin "Maybe you're just sayin' that, because you like him."

Kendall looked disgusted at the prospect of liking her fried's boyfriend behind her back "I believe in giving people second chances. Plus, I hardly know the guy, never even spoken to him. I have my eye on someone else and Westerly, don't tell me who I like, because, you don't know shit about it!"

Lucas "Burnnnnn..."

Bradin "I am definitely going overboard. So, still keep an eye on him. Meeting's over. Lucas, watch your back if you want a spot this year.

Lucas rolled his eyes and winked at Kendall, he walked out the door.

Bradin "Look, Kendall, I'm stressed ou over this whole Tyler thing, they didn't find anything on him."

Kendall "Well, maybe you were secretly hoping they would, so Nikki couldn't date him."

"That, and the dude's almost my age, and that worries me."

"Just give him a chance. You need to talke to Nikki, though."

"I will,Thanks for being here for me and not giving up on me."

"No problem, you're my friend, I'd never give up on you. They hugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:Well, there ya go. Tyler's actually a pretty good guy, how can he get straight A's with that blonde hair? Lolz. Anyway, Bradin ain't gunna talk to Nikki till l8er in the story cuz some other things r gunna be going on. Bradin and Kendall r eventually gonna end up together. SO, anyway, Chapter 7 will be up soon, according to ur reviews. So, u know what to do. Press the button and say a few words about the story! I'm from tennesse, so if bradin's saying ya'll a lot, it's my fault so ignore it!**

_**-Adams1Gurl;)**_


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own it. Don't make me say it, it's sad enough I don't have Bradin's hotness around me! wipes a tear Lolz**

**A/N: This chapter is roughly based off the movie "She's the Man" there won't be a ball or anything like that, so it's not really that similar. Just read it, and you'll know what i mean! Enjoy!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 7_

It was 4 A.M. Kendall was sound asleep in bed. Jay crept quietly to her room, he opened the door and leaned over her "Kendall, wake up."

Kendall's eyes snapped open, she was opened her mouth to scream, but Jay had his hand over her mouth, knowing she was about to scream "Shhhh, do you want to wake the whole house up?" He removed his hand from her mouth.

Kendall relaxed "You scared me, what are you doin' here?"

Jay "I want to see some more awesome tricks."

Kendall rolled her eyes "I don't want to surf today."

Jay "It's the only time you can surf, you don't want to blow your cover."

"You got that right, what if 1 day, Bradin wakes up and catches us?"

Jay rolled his eyes "Bradin, get up this early? I'd never live to see the day. He loves to sleep, he's a heavy sleeper."

"If you say so. Now, get out so I can change." She pushed Jay out of the room and put on her black bikini, wetsuit, and got her Oakley sunglasses. She put some sun-screen and tan lotion on, then she grabbed her board and met Jay. They quickly walked to the beach.

Kendall paddled out into the water and started doing some 360s and death traps, they were her favorite because it was thrilling and she loved the name. The sun started to come out, she wrapped it up and did another death trap, then paddled back to shore.

"I still can't believe how good you are. You can't let that talent go to waste."

"What am I going to do with it?"

"You're going to use it."

"How?"

"My coversation with Johnny..."

"What? You've been talking to Johnny about me?"

"Your surfing style is like a guys. Guys bust up the waves, they'll work for hours until they perfect one trick, if they're young, they sneak out at night to surf. Girls, they're light and get frustrated, they're dainty, afraid they'll mess up their hair or break a nail at any moment. You see what I'm saying?"

"So, I surf like a guy?"

"You're hardcore, keep it that way. Johnny mistook you for me the other day, u could be my twin, you could be a guy. We could pull it off."

"Pull off what?"

"Surf team. You don't surf like a girl. You could get on the surf team."

"I thought girls couldn't get on the team. No matter how good I am, they won't let a girl on the team."

"But, if you were a guy, they'd let you on. You could be a guy, you'de show up at surf try-outs, as a guy, they'd think you were a guy, they'd love your style, then, after you get done, take the disguise off and they'd have to let you on as a girl, if not we go straight to the school board."

"I'd love to show up them sexist guys. How do we do it?"

"You don't want to shave your head, so we find a way to make you look and have the body of a guy. That's what Ava's for, she's a fashion designer, she'll turn you into a guy."

"I don't know how to act like a guy."

"That's where I come in. I can teach you how to act, talk, and be a guy. I am a guy."

"I could do that, I'm up for it."

"Ok, I'm going to call Ava and tell her." Jay pulled out his phone and called Ava and explained the plan. Ava agreed to do it, They also agreed not to tell Bradin, until Jay could fine tune the details. "You are going to start attending guy lessons with me, so we can get you prepared. If Bradin asks, tell him... you're going to do girl stuff."

Kendall laughed "That's funny, but ok."

"We'll start this afternoon at 2, we'll do it at Erika's place. I'll tell her about it." Jay calls up Erika and sets it up. "Ok, be at Erika's place at 2."

Kendall hugged Jay "I love you, thanks for doing this."

"The pleasure's all mine. We're going to show those jerks up!"

"Heck yeah!" Kendall high-fived Jay.

"We better head back, so you can dry your hair."

They walked back to the house. Kendall stood on Jay's shoulders and climbed through the window. She took off her wetsuit and dryed her hair, then put on a tank that said "Blondes R Hott" and some ripped shorts, cowboy boots, and her shades. Then, she went downstairs.

Bradin was taking in her appearance "Kendall, headed to the hoe-down?"

"You wish."

"Sooo, you think I'm hot."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Your shirt, duh."

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Jay angrily said "He better not."

"Jay!" Kendall jumped on Bradin's back "I think Bradin's super hot!"

Bradin was holding onto her legs "I think Kendall's super sexy."

Jay shook his head "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Kendall, don't forget, 2 o'clock." Then, Jay left.

"What's at 2?"

"Girl stuff, and that's all you need to know."

"What? You goin' to get that mustache waxed?"

"Just for that remark, you have to take me to the Promenade on your back and buy me a drink."

"Who says I have to?"

"I do."

"Oh, really?" Because, I can drop you face-forward. That's going to hurt." He shifted her legs toward the ground.

"Don't you dare, Westerly!" She clung to his neck and her face was next to his.

Bradin lost his balance and fell back on the couch, Kendall fell ontop of him "Bradin, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just lost my balance."

"Oh my god, I am FAT!"

"No, you're not, I just fell back."

"Aw, you're sweet. I was joking, but you're still so adorable." She kissed his cheek.

Jay saw the scene before him, Kendall on top of Bradin and she just kissed him "What the-- Bradin!"

Kendall laughed and got off Bradin, she grabbed his waist and pulled him up.

Bradin was slightly blushing "I lost my balance and we both fell back onto the couch."

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Kendall, 2 o'clock."

"I know."

Jay whispered in her ear "Are you interested in him?"

"No, he's a great friend, he trys anything, I'll hurt him."

"So will I. Just be on your guard."

"Ok, I will." Kendall pulled away from Jay, She grabbed Bradin's arm.

They were at Tiki Squeeze

"What does Jay keep talking about 2 for? Is he going with you?"

"Yeah, Erika's doin' my... nails and Jay's goin' to help."

"Jay, do nails?"

"Bradin, look, it's just stuff, no big deal."

"Ok... God, it feels like I haven't seen you all week." He looked thoughtful.

"Reall? I've been here all week."

"I know it's just with Tyler, Nikki andsurfing, and all that other crap going on, we haven't really had much time to ourselves, to talk."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've missed talking to you. What do you think about Tyler?"

Bradin's eyes filled with anger "I really don't know."

Kendall "Oh, crap, it's gettin close to 2. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

Kendall rushed to Erika's house.

Jay "Ok, now that you're here, let's start. You got to have good posture. Stand straight up, and put your shoulders back. Now, you got to strut. Guys, don't walk, they strut..."

It continued on for an hour or two and Jay had taugh Kendall the basics: the strut, the voice, and topics that guys talk about. They were going to Ava's so she could get her guy make-over. Then she was going to put it to the test by, acting like a guy and she was going to surf for Bradin and then show him who she is.

At the Beach House

Ava was moving around Kendall getting her dressed up "Ok, Kendall stand here and don't move." Ava was fitting her and turning her into a guy. "Ok, to pull of your hair you're going to wear a beanie (a/n: if you don't know, it's a skater hat or a toboggan.) Now, look!"

Kendall turned around, she was a guy, a muscular chest, the right look, and a guy's wetsuit.

"Go, downstairs and show Jay."

Kendall strutted downstairs.

"Whoa! You really look like a guy, you remembered the walk!"

"Yeah, is Bradin at the beach?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Jay and Kendall (Brad) walked to the beach, Jay reminding her about guy stuff, now and then. They were approaching the beach. "You'll be fine. Yo, Bradin!"

Bradin walked over to them "Hey, Jay."

"Hey, I want you to meet Brad, he is what surfing's all about, watch him. Brad, do your thing."

Kendall grabbed her board and ran to the shore, she paddled out and did some 180s to warm up, then came the 360s with as much energy as she could muster, then came the death traps, pulled with skill and perfection. She pulled a few more and paddled back in.

Bradin had his mouth open "Dude! You're sick, that wsa the most wicked surfing."

Jay looking superior "Really? You'd flip if you knew the real identity. Now!"

Kendall carefully removed the beanie and the blonde wig.

"Geuss what? A GIRL just out-surfed your ass and half the surf team."

"Kendall?"

"Yep, that's me."

"But, how? I didn't even know you surfed."

"I've always been in touch with the waves, I was taught by pro surfers on break, when I was 12. I didn't want to tell ya'll, but Jay found out."

"Here's the plan, Kendall is going to a guy Friday, try-out for the surf team as Brad, then once she kicks their asses, she shows she's a girl, if they don't let her on, I go straight to the school board. No-one messes with my little sister, especially when she's so hardcore. Her surfing style is like a guy's. You in?"

Bradin hugged Kendall in excitement "You know it! It's going to be fun teaching her how to be a guy."

"Show him the walk."

Kendall got the look on her face and strutted with style.

"My god, exzactly like a guy."

"She could pass for my twin. You start your assignment tomorrow, Kendall. Bradin, you better not let any guy touch her, and you better stay with her and help her."

Bradin nodded "Will do."

The rest of the day Kendall practiced and remembered different guy techniques and picked out her guy clothes which included ripped jeans from American Eagle, a black long sleeve shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, and Clarks moccasins, and of course her beanie and other guy stuff she had to wear. She went to bed and was mentally preparing herself for what she had to do the next day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Hope ya liked it! I really didn't go that much into detail about teaching her how to be a guy and stuff, but trust me, the drama's coming! Anyway, review and I'll put Chapter 8 up. I finally gave you all of one chapter, I didn't break this one up into parts! Yay for me! Till chapter 8, then!**

**_-Adams1Gurl:)_**


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll, here's chapter 8! It might confuse if I write Brad, but ir's really talking about kendall being brad. So, hopefully u won't get confused when you read this. And, now I present...Chapter 8 to my lovely Readers!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 8_

Kendall had to wake up at 5 to get dressed and Ava packed her bag, which had her guys wetsuit and other stuff in it. Once she was dressed, she went downstairs, she was ready.

Bradin was already down in the kitchen "Kendall, you ready?"

Kendall nervously "Yeah."

Jay hugged her "You'll be fine, if worse comes to worse, do what Bradin does."

Kendall sarcastically "That's promising."

"Hey, was that an insult?"

"No, I'm just nervous - she started pacing "I can't do this, everyone will know I'm not a guy."

Jay and Bradin grabbed her arms to stop her from pacing "Whoa, yes you CAN, you can do death traps and killer 360s, don't be afraid." said Jay reassuringly.

"Ok, but it's your fault if anyone finds out."

"Now, go, or you'll be late and change your voice."

Bradin and Kendall walked out of the door "We're going to walk with Lucas, act normal, not normal as in girl, but as in guy."

Lucas walked up to them "Hey, Bradin."

"Hey Luke, this is my friend Brad, he's going to try out for the surf team."

"Awesome, glad to meet you." They shook hands. "So, Brad, what kind of girls are you into?"

"I usually go for preppy blonde chicks, I don't go for sluts."

"Yeah, but sluts are easy. How many girls would let you tap them, if they weren't easy?"

"Uh..." This was a side of Lucas Kendall had never seen before.

Bradin kicked her.

Kendall gave him a dirty look "You know, you just got to let them come to you, you got to respect what they're all about, personally, I don't want a one night stand with some some trashy girl, who's going to be in bed with someone else tomorrow, I am not that desperate. I believe physical relationships ought to be more exclusive and worth more than just that."

Lucas' mouth was hanging open "What are you gay? Or worse, a girl?"

Kendall looked at him indignantly "No, yeah the physical stuff's great. I remember this one girl I was in bed with, she couldn't get enough of me, and she kept me up all night, wanting more."

Bradin looked like he wanted to laugh, he was amazed, her answer sounded just like any normal guy's answer.

Lucas high-fived her "That's more like it."

They were at school, Bradin and Kendall walked to trig. Lindsey came up to them "Hey, I'm Lindsey. Bradin, who's your friend?"

"This is Brad."

Kendall did not want to deal with Lindsey right then "Hey."

Lindsey got close to him "You need to take me out sometime."

"Um... I already have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

Nikki walked up to them in a black tank top, a mini skirt, and stilettos "Me, I'm his girlfriend."

"You're a freshmen! and aren't you Bradin's girlfriend."

Bradin hoping she wouldn't figure it out "She used to be."

"You're hot too." She sat on Bradin's leg and ran her hands on his chest. Kendall's immediate reaction was to kick her ass, she liked Bradin and didn't want a girl flirting with him, Nikki whispered "You're a guy, not a girl."

"I'm kind of into someone else," came Bradin's reply.

"Whatever." She took her time sliding off his leg, and ran off.

"Nikki, you know about the plan?"

"Yeah, Jay called me and figured ya'll might need back up."

"Well, that was smart..."

"Yeah it was."

There was a group of girls nearby checking ou Brad. Nikki kissed him "He's mine."

Bradin was amused at the look on Kendall's face when Nikki kissed her "Get jealous much?" Nikki lowered her voice "She'd much rather deal with her friend than a girl she don't know."

"The more outgoing and fun he is, the better he'll do."

Kendall rolled her eyes "Ya'll stop arguing. It's easy." Brad picked out a girl he'd like to be friends with, a rich, preppy, blonde.

Brad strutted up to her "Curious by Britney Spears."

The girl looked confused "What?"

"Your perfume?"

"How'd you know?"

"My sister wears it."

"That's interesting, most guys wouldn't know that."

"I'm not what you call your everyday guy."

"I'm Natasha, your not so everyday girl."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha, and I look forward to hanging out with you."

"You are just too cute."

She wrote her number on his hand, then she smiled and walked off.

Brad walked back over to Bradin and Nikki. She showed them the number on her hand "It took me less than 30 seconds to get her number."

Bradin in awe "Damn, you're not even a guy."

"That's pretty good for a girl," said Nikki.

"I know how girls operate, seeing as I am one."

Nikki "I got to go, see you guys later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the day passed easily. Kendall was pumped for surf tryouts. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She and Bradin were headed to the locker room. She got in there and went to put her stuff down. All the guys started stripping. Bradin took off his shirt and Kendall felt like she had just died and gone to heaven. She wanted to see more but mentally slapped herself, she was a guy, not a girl.

"Uh, Brad, don't you have to get something out of your locker?"

"Yeah, I forgot that thing," she mouthed 'thanks' to Bradin and ran out before any more body parts could be exposed. She went into the hallway. She made sure noone was looking before going into the girls bathroom. It smells a whole lot better than the guys. She got into a stall and stripped off her day clothes and hastily threw on the guys wetsuit and guys shoes. She had borrowed Jay's Oakley shades. Then she headed to the beach.

Coach Andrews looked annoyed "Now that we're all her, I'll start. First of all, I've selected the captain and co-captain. Captain is Bradin Westerly. Co-captain will be Eric Chapman."

Bradin wasn't too happy about Eric getting co-captain, but clapped never the less.

"Now, let's get these tryouts started, Captain and Co-Captain try out first. Then, returning members, then our new person can try out."

Bradin and Eric hit the water.

Kendall noticed Lucas had come up beside her "Man, I wish I had gotten co-captain. Me and Bradin had actually planned on it."

"Uh, yeah. Bradin didn't look too happy when he found out that guy got it."

"Damn straight. Sorry, Luke, tough break." Bradin had just came in from the water."

"You're already done?"

"Yep."

Then the rest of the guys were trying out and Kendall was getting pumped and stretching.

"Robertson, what kind of tricks can you do? Cut backs?"

"Cut backs are for beginners. I consider myself a learning pro. I pull off 180s, 360s, and my favorite move, the death trap. Cut backs, are my warm-up, Coach."

"Oh, you're talkin' big. But, can you go as big as you say?"

"Yep, you know it."

She grabbed her board and paddled out. She did some cut back, then switched to the 180s, then came the 360s. She landed every one perfectly. Then she pulled it up to speed and did tons of death traps. She didn't bust on one move. For the last death trap she added an extra move when she flipped on the waves, she added a 360 in. She didn't bust on that move either.

She paddled in, everyone's mouths were hanging open.

Coach Andrew's regained his composure quickly "Oh, you definitely made the team and you'll be a starter."

"I hope that's true when you see my real identity." She pulled off her beanie and wig and let her long blonde hair out. Then she took off her wetsuit and revealed her black bikini. All the guys stared. Most of their mouths were hanging open.

Coach Andrews was confused and mad all at the same time "Is this some sort of joke?"

Jay walked up in khaki pants and a black suit jacket "It's no joke, Mr. Andrews, I'm Jay Robertson, but you must already know of me."

Kendall snorted with laughter.

"Of course, how could I forget the legendary Reef? What are you doing in connection with this girl?"

"She's my sister, I found her a couple weeks or so ago. My mom and dad separated a long time ago. Kendall moved out to move in with me."

"Kendall Robertson?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Now, I hope you'll put Kendall on the team, or the school board will hear about this, I assure you."

"She's one heck of a surfer, I'd be crazy not to. Everyone welcome Kendall Robertson to the surf team. The 1st girl in PLH history, to make it on the guys surf team." Everyone clapped for her.

Lucas "Kendall, why did you pretend?"

"It was a part of Jay's plan." She explained the plan to him.

"You sure were good at being a guy, I didn't notice a thing."

"Jay and Bradin taught me."

"Hey, Kendall, show 'em your guy strut."

Kendall stood up straight and strutted with style and attitude.

"You are a guy."

Eric was still looking her up and down "No, she's a girl but a really good actress."

Kendall bowed "Thank you, people."

"Kendall, we'll talk about your uniform and stuff later."

"Why don't you come to dinner Mr. Andrews?"

"I don't want to intrude, it will surely be a time to celebrate."

"No, not at all, I will call Ava and see if it's ok." Jay pulled out his cell and called Ava "Hello?" "Ava, it's Jay. The plan worked perfectly, Your disguise fooled everyone. They accepted Kendall on the team. Bradin got captain." "That's wonderful Jay!" "Do, you mind if Mr. Andrews comes to dinner? We have a few things to discuss." "I will be glad to have him." "What time?" "6:30." "Ok, thanks."

Jay hung up "She said she'll be glad to have you. Dinner's at 6:30."

"Ok, everyone that's it, go home."

"Hey, Lucas, want to stay for dinner?"

"Heck Yeah! Your aunt's a better cook than my mom."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:Please Review and I'll put Part 2 up. Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**-Adams1Gurl:) xoxoxo**_


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or bradin... it's such a tragedy. But I do own this plot.**

**A/N:Hey Ya'll! Sup? Here's Part 2. I can't wait till this story gets to chap 10, it is such a good chapter... i don't wanna spoil the surprise, so here's Part 2 of Chappy 8! Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! there have been 1043 hits on this story! I just wish that everyone who is reading this would review. But, I'm glad ppl r reading, even if they aren't reviewing. Thanks to _Beverlyd! _U rock chick! U really have kept me going by reviewing every chapter, if u got friends who like summerland, make them read this! I know they will like it as much as u. Thanks again:)**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 8, Part 2_

"Heck Yeah! Your aunt's a better cook than my mom."

Bradin laughed at that.

Jay "Lucas, you want a ride to the house?"

"Yeah."

Bradin "Hey, Luke, lets go get your stuff."

Bradin and Lucas went into the locker-room.

Bradin started the conversation "So, what do you think about Kendall being on the team?"

"I think it's great, I want to see how it turns out. You know, it will be a whole lot more fun having a girl on the team."

"Did you see the way Eric was gawking at her?"

"Who wouldn't gawk at her? She's one good-looking girl."

"Yeah, but his gawking was different."

"Oh, I get what this is all about, you think you've got dibs on her."

"No! Well, kind of. I don't know if I like her. I'm confused about that. I kind of feel like I should protect her, her being Jay's sister and all."

"That's what Jay's for. All you can do is be her her friend. Listen if she needs to talk, help if she needs help. It's Jay's job to take care of her and all that. If she likes Eric she can go out with him. It's her life."

"Lucas, you make perfect sense. How?"

"Well, after being in so many relationships, you learn along the way. Maybe you should try and find another girlfriend."

"I don't know if I want one. The last 3 relaionships I had, were bad."

"It's up to you, man. But, I would seriously consider it." And with that remark Lucas walked out with his stuff.

Bradin pondered that thought for a minute and left.

"Hurry up Bradin, you took forever."

Bradin loaded his stuff in the trunk and got in. Jay and Kendall were talking animatedly in the front seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the House

Ava was running around putting out china and cooking up a storm.

There was an exotic smell drifting in from the kitchen, it was enough to drive Lucas' stomach crazy "What's on the menu for tonight, Ava?"

"Oh, hi Lucas. I figured I would try this new Italian recipe I got off the internet."

"I'm sure it will turn out as great as your other cooking."

"You're so sweet, Lucas. You're welcome to eat here, anytime. It's nice to know I'm appreciated. JAY!"

"What? That was one time."

At Dinner

Coach Andrews had just arrived and was sitting in the living room.

Kendall came down the stairs in a black halter dress, and stiletto heels, which made her event taller. Jay is 5'11 and she's 5'10. Now, she's as tall as Jay.

Jay came down the stairs behind her. Kendall and Jay shook Coach Andrews' hand.

Jay "Good to see you again, Mr. Andrews."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

Ava "Why don't you all have a seat? Everyone else, help me set the table." Everyone left the room.

"So, uniforms run about $40-50, hers might have to be back-ordered because no other school has girl surfers on their guys' time. Causing the uniform to go up $50-60. In the winter, we sell sweat suits that have 'PLH Guys Surf Team' on them. But, now I'm going to change it, to where it says 'PLH Surf Team'."

"That's ok, I want everyone to know I made the Guys Surf Team."

"I'm sorry she gets it from me."

"It's ok. It saves me a a lot of time and gas of driving to the company. Plus, it would jack the price up. In the fall, we sell red or black windsuits. Each member is required to buy both suits."

"That's no problem," replied Jay.\

"Now, buying the school jacket is optional. They usually run about $70."

"Can I get one, Jay?"

"We'll see."

"Now that we got that out of the way. There's one other matter we have to discuss. When we go to local competitions, we usually meet at the school and everyone changes in the locker-room. I could set up a space in there for her to change or she could just change in ther girls bathroom."

"I don't want her to be around guys while, she or they are changing."

"Ok, that's fine. Now, when we go to out-of-state competitions, sometimes we stay at a hotel. She can just have a room to herseld and hang out with the guys to a certain time. I usually set a curfew at a certain time and everyone has to go to their own rooms. Kendall will you be comfortable with just staying with all guys?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I was a guy for a while, so it should be okay."

"Am I allowed to tag along to some of these out-of-state competitions?"

"Yes, just pay your half of the room, you can share with Kendall."

Kendall got a mock look of terror on her face "Oh, no! I'll never be able to use the mirror."

"Hahaha, very funny, Kendall."

"Kendall, all in all, are you okay with being on this team?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of myself for making it."

"Very well said, well i think that's everything, if it's not, I'll call you.

"Ok, lets go, eat."

Kendall had a feeling surf team was going to be awesome, little did she know, confusion was well on it's way. Will she be strong enough to withstand it? Find out in the next chapter!

_**A/N: U BETTER REVIEW! gets down on my knees and begs for reviews till ch 9!**_

_**-Adams1Gurl;)**_


	13. Chapter 9 Part 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey ppls! Well, here's Ch 9. I start school tomorrow, so the daily updates may be over with. But, since I loved chapter 10 so much, I'll have it up for u, at least by Friday. I may have it up sooner, but it just depends on my school work schedule. So, on with the shows. I present to my lovely readers, chapter 9! I love ya'll lots!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 9_

It was official. It had spread through the school what Kendall had done and how she made the guys surf team. Some people were happy for her. Others hated her for it. Kendall was in the bathroom changing for surf practice. She put on a lime green bikini under her wetsuit. Then, she fixed her hair. Finally, she was ready to go. She grabbed her yellow board and started walking to the beach. On the way, she met Eric. She walked up to him.

"So, hows it feel to be co-captain?"

"Pretty damn good, actually. Hows it feel to be on the team?"

"Pretty damn good."

"I'm glad you made it, you're really awesome. Where did you say you learned it from?"

"I learned from pro surfers on break."

"Figures, you learned from the best."

"Sure did."

"After that brilliant plan you pulled off, goes to show there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, thanks, I'm glad you made co-captain. Lucas is kind of a ditz and I just don't see him having a whole lot of leadership skills."

"You're saying I do?"

"Yep, you also got the looks."

"What?"

"Uh, forget I said that?"

"No."

"So, what you're hotter than Lucas. It was just a statement."

"At least I'm on your mind."

Coach Andrews' voice drifted over to them "Eric, would you quit talking to Kendall and get over here!"

"Yes, sir." He winked at Kendall and ran to the waves.

Bradin had saw every bit of that and was getting pissed, but remembered what Lucas had said and went back to minding his own business.

"Kendall, get out there and show Eric how a 360 is really done."

"Sure will." She grabbed her board and went to the waves. She warmed up and then did a bunch of 360s. She came back in and everyone was clapping.

Lucas was laughing at Kendall "Eric, your ass just got kicked by a girl."

"Ya know, usually that would bother me, now it don't. Because the girl who kicked my ass was worthy of kicking it."

Kendall came up beside him "In that case, I'll kick your ass every chance I get. Lucas, I'll kick your ass, too."

"You can't kick it too hard, then he won't be able to eat Ava's food," said Bradin.

Kendall laughed.

"I resent that."

"You were supposed to. So, Eric what was up with you and 360s?"

"I was distacted."

"I think we all were," said Lucas.

At that exzact same time, everyone had Kendall on their minds.

Coach Andrews was not at all happy "Would everyone quit zoning out? Now, as I was saying the first competition will be local. It is in 2 weeks. As of now, none of you are ready to compete. I can't have just Bradin and Kendall out there. All of you have to ready to go in at any point and time. Now, whether you go in is up to you. Your ability will determine if you go in or not. If we were to compete tomorrow, we would lose. Now, I know you're all fascinated with Kendall here for making the team. But, get over it. It's not like you've never seen a girl before. Eric! I didn't make you co-captain for nothing. You went into the water and never took your eyes off the shore. I have a pretty good idea of who you were looking at."

Bradin was glad Eric was getting all this heat.

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't sorry sir me. Get your focus out of fantasy land and put it back in the waves. Bradin, am I going to have to get another co-captain?"

"I don't know sir, if he can't do any better than that, you might have to."

"Bradin, chill on the attitude. But, he's right, Eric. I don't consider you all surfers, or a team for that matter. Next week, I better have my team back. You're dismissed."

**A/N: Ya'll are going to hate me again! But, I have to break it up into parts, I gotta get to bed early cuz of school. Part 2 will be longer. I'll get part 2 and chapter 10 up as soon as I can. So, stay tuned and don't forget this story!**

_**-Adams1Gurl;) :( i don't wanna go to school, but i love ya'll!**_


	14. Chapter 9 Part 2

**A/N:Hey ya'll! I'm soooo sorry for the time that has passed i've been busy with band practice and i've already started my hot guys list for the year, and i'm dealing with new crushes and stuff like that also, I went to the fair last night! OMG! it was soo much fun and if u r a country music fan, Little Big Town is performing at my fair tomorrow night and I'm sooo stoked for that! Well anyway, I'm gonna cut the chat and get this thing started!**

_**"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"**_

_**Chapter 9 Part 2**_

"Bradin, chill on the attitude. But, he's right, Eric. I don't consider you all surfers, or a team for that matter. Next week, I better have my team back. You're dismissed."

"Bradin, you don't like Eric because of Kendall," said Lucas.

"No, Lucas, you know I wanted me and you to be running the show this year."

"But, see, it doesn't bother me all that bad. Remember what I said..."

Bradin spotted Kendall "hey, Kendall, you want a ride to the house?"

"No, that's okay, I got to talk to Eric."

"Okay, no problem, lets go, Luke."

Eric came up behind her "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you surf a whole lot better than what you did today."

"Yeah..."

"He said you kept looking at the shore and you were... distracted?"

"Yep, I kept thinking of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... my surfing was thrown off a lot. But, I promise you I will improve."

"So, um, what's up with you and Bradin?"

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed happy when Coach was yellin' at you."

"Oh, he's probably just pissed because, he wanted Lucas to be his co-captain. But, it didn't happen that way, so yeah he's pissed."

"He'll get over it, unless there's some unknown reason he's mad at you."

"But, really, why are we talking about Bradin? You want to go get a smoothie?"

"Sure, I got to go change first."

"Ok, I'll wait for you."

Kendall went to the bathroon and fixed her hair and re-applied her make-up. She grabbed her stuff and found Eric waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

"Let me help you with that," he grabbed her board and duffel bag.

"Thanks."

Eric drives an '05 silver mustang. He opened the trunk and out her stuff in. They got in the car. The first thing he did was turn on the stereo and put on Taking Back Sunday.

They drove to Tiki Squeeze and went in. Kendall and Eric sat in bar stools. Tyler, Nikki's friend was working there. "Can I take your order?"

"Wait a second, aren't you the dude that brad---

Kendall kicked him "Aren't you Nikki's friend Tyler?"

"Yeah, and you're Kendall, congrats on making the team."

"Thanks."

"Eric, right?"

"Yep."

"I heard you got co-captain."

"You heard right."

Kendall "I'll take a kiwi smoothie."

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie."

"Did you have to kick me?"

"How else was I going to shut you up?"

"Oh, believe me, I could think of something."

Kendall rolled her eyes "look, he doesn't need to know that Bradin basically investigated him and got private information on him. It could get Blake, him, and Nikki in trouble. I think Nikki really likes him."

"Ok, I get the point. Bradin's already mad enough at me."

Tyler came back with their drinks "That'll be $5.95."

Kendall pulled out her money.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Eric gave him a twenty dollar bill and got the change.

"Why did you date Lindsey?"

"Well, at first I liked her, but she became a little bit too possessive and obsessive over me. She would'nt let me break it off with her. So, when you told her I cheated with Callie, you basically got me off the hook. Thanks again for that."

"No problem, glad I could help."

"You're a really good person. You're very unique."

"Thanks, I like to be different."

"You want me to take you home after this?"

"Yeah, Jay will be wondering where I am..."

"Sucks having an older brother that acts like your dad."

"Sometimes, but other times it comes in handy."

They finished their smoothies and left. Eric pulled up in the drive-way.

"Thanks for the ride home."

"You're welcome."

He hugged her, she hugged back and got her stuff out of the trunk. She went in. Jay and Bradin were in the kitchen.

Jay was already fired up "Where have you been?"

"I got a smoothie with Eric and he drove me home."

"And who's Eric?"

"Co-captain of the surf team."

"It figures," Jay snarled.

"Jay, chill. She got a drink, it's not like she had a date with him."

"Exzactly, Bradin, I have to talk to you." Kendall drug him out of the kitchen and outside.

"Tyler works at Tiki Squeeze and Eric's big mouth almost told him about our little investigation, but I kicked him and it hurt so bad he shut up."

"Nice one."

"Anyway, he's really nice. You should give him a chance."

"I'll consider it."

"Did you kiss Eric?"

"Bradin, do I kiss you when I hang out with you?"

"No." _"But, I wish you did," screamed Bradin's mind._

"There's your answer. I don't kiss guys who I hang out with."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering..."

"You tend to do that a lot."

"Yeah, Jay about had a spasm when I said I didn't know where you were."

"I knew we wouldn't be gone that long, so I didn't call."

"Yeah, I wouldn't sink that low. I'm not the slut type. You should know that, from hanging out with me, you're the one, who taught me about confidence. So, I really don't what your deal is. You've been pissed off ever since Eric got co-captain." Kendall just left him standing there with his mouth open. She really didn't want to put up with him if he couldn't be nicer to her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I ended that a little weird, but Review PLEASE! Chapter 10 is very emotional and has a lot of angst in it. I put a lot of effort into it, it'll be up today also!**

**g2g REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey ppl! Here's Chapter 10, as I said, a whole lot of effort went into this chapter, so if you are one of those people who are reading but not reviewing, you really need to review! On with the chapter:)**

_**"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Kendall was in her room listening to rock with her stereo up really lous. She was still extremely mad at Bradin. She just didn't want to deal with his moodiness. He needed to fix whatever was eating him up inside. She knew there was something. It killed her to know that something was bothering him to the point where he was on the edge all the time and driven to insanity.She loves her friends and will take care of them. If a friend's having problems, she takes it upon herself to make them her problems to solve. The only problem with that is Bradin is a guy. All the problems she had dealt with in the past had ben girl problems. She had no idea how to deal with a guy. One thing she did know is that it had to be done very carefully.

It was about 10 o'clock at night. She figured Bradin was asleep. She turned off her stereo and got out of bed. She tip-toed into his room and quietly slipped in. He was sprawled out shirt-less on his bed. She quietly walked over to his bed and kneeled down.

Kendall whispered in his ear "Bradin, I'm sorry, I really don't now or understand what's going on with you. But, back home, I took it upon myself to solve my friends problems as well as mine. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I really didn't mean to go off on you."

Kendall didn't even know if he could hear her. She stared at him for a few seconds and then stood up. She turned around and felt his hand on her arm. Bradin's eyes were still closed, he whispered "No, stay."

Kendall didn't know if she should stay or not, but she knew he really needed her. She locked the door and crawled in beside him, but didn't get to close, so he could have his space. "Bradin, I really am sorry."

Bradin turned to face her, his shining green eyes on her. She tried to read the emotion that was in them, but they were a whirl-wind of emotions and there were too many to read exzactly what he was feeling. "It's okay." Kendall got lost in his deep green eyes, she was too caught up in the moment, to worry about anything else. She knew that for tonight, whatever was eating him inside would be okay.

The Next Morning

It was about 4:30 a.m. and Kendall woke up to Bradin's arms wrapped around her. Then, came the recollection of what happened last night. She smiled to herself and realized Jay would be beyond mad if he thought she had slept with Bradin. She had dignity and wasn't going to let that happen. She carefully removed Bradin's arms. She decided she better wake him up, she shook him gently.

His eyes were out of focus and he saw Kendall's body close to him and then he remembered what happened last night, the feeling of intensity was growing "Huh?"

"Bradin, get up."

He smiled at her and pulled her back down "I had an off day yesterday and you were here when I needed you and I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"I'm always here for you. But, if Jay thinks we slepy together, I'm blaming it on you. That's not going to happen, so I got to go."

"Okay," _"Don't go, just lay here with me all day," screamed Bradin's thoughts, his hormones were really raging._

"Don't tell anyone about last night. I'd rather everyone not know because they'd think we slept together."

"Not even Nikki?"

"No, she doesn't tell me everything she does with Tyler, so it's really nine if her business."

"What about Lucas?"

"If you tell him the truth and exzactly what it was, don't be bragging that you slept with me."

"I'm not so insecure that I have to make myself seem bigger in front of my friends," he was looking in her eyes.

"I know. I'm going to go," she bent down and hugged him, then she kissed his cheek.

Bradin felt electricity at her very touch. He couldn't ignore the warm feeling he felt in his heart. Nor, could he ignore the feeling between his legs. But, it didn't feel like it did with other girls. With othe girls, it had been a sexual, sensual, feeling. With Kendall it had been something deeper and much more complex. He pondered it for a while longer, then got out of bed and took a cold shower. By the time he got out and got dressed, he was fully relaxed. Even if he sees Eric, he'd just think about what had happened between him and Kendall and the fact that she had been in his bed and not Eric's. He walked down the stairs.Kendalll was already there talking to Jay. Bradin smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Jay could tell there was something going on between the two and could see the sparks.

At School

Kendall was getting her books and then Eric came up to her "Hey, Kendall, sup?"

"Not much."

"Listen, you didn't get into any throuble with your brother yesterday did you?"

"No, he was just worried."

"Bradin didn't have a fit did her?"

Kendall wasn't sure how to answer that, it was really none of Eric's business what Bradin said and she wasn't going to tell him about last night, "No, he was cool with it. He was busy enough with his own problems to worry about me."

"I saw him, he looked like he was in a good mood, grinning from ear to ear."

Kendall smiled she was sure she knew what Bradin was happy about "Yeah, he was kind of sick yesterday, but then something came along and he felt better."

"Good, maybe he won't be on my tail so freakin' much."

"Yeah, i got to go. See you at practice."

Kendall walked across the hall to Bradin's locker. "How are you today?"

"I'm great now that you're here. Saw you talkin' to Eric."

"Yeah, we were talking about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he was like I hope you didn't get into any trouble with Jay then he goes did Bradin have a fit? It's none of his business whether you were pissed or not and she whispered "or about last night."

"Aw... Kendall, you're such a great friend."

"I know, have you talked to Lucas?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"I'm going to go, I'll see you at practice."

"Ok, bye."

Bradin watched Kendall walk away and then he saw Lucas and walked over.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Bradin, sup?"

"Well, you know how I've been really on edge lately and been mad at Eric?"

"How could I forget?"

"Anyway, Eric took Kendall to get a smoothie and they saw Tyler working there and she came back and told me what he said. Jay was mad because she didn't call and I kind of blew up on her too, well she got right back in my face and went to her room and did the typical door-slamming. So, anyway, at about 10 last night, I'm laying in bed and she comes in and she's whispering in my ear and she was apologizing and said she didn't really know what was going on with me, but she wanted to help and she just stared at me for a few seconds and then I told her to stay and she did..." He felt all those feelings again just thinking about last night, but he didn't want to walk around in embarassment, so he shut his-self up, before it could happen.

"So... she spent the night with you?"

"Yeah, but we didn't have sex or anything, but she was just there for me and it was one of those beautiful moments. I woke up and she was in my arms."

"It sounds picture perfect. Did you want sex?"

"No, I'm not doing that anymore. I'm not pushing girls into it. I'm through with that stuff. All it did was cause me a whole of pain and trouble."

"Well, I'm glad you figured that out. It sounds like you and Kendall are really hitting it off."

"Yeah, we are."

--00-- (breaker)

Surf Practice

Kendall and Eric were talking and flirting. Bradin and Lucas were talking nearby. To keep himself sane, Bradin just kept replaying last night in his head.

After Practice

"Hey, Bradin, could you tell Jay I went with Eric to get a smoothie again?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Bradin, you're the best," she hugged him quickly and went back over to Eric.

"You handled that pretty well."

"Yeah, I'm doing what you said, all I can do is be her friend and support her. Remember she was in _my _bed last night, not Eric's."

Lucas was glad Bradin was taking it so well. He could tell Eric was into Kendall.

At Tike Squeeze

Kendall and Eric were sitting in a booth, they were sitting close to each other.

Eric "I've been thinking..."

Kendall snorted into her drink "What a surprise! I'm surprise I didn't distract you-- she said thinking back to that day Eric was thinking about her at practice.

"No, because it's you I've been thinking about."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I like you as more than a friend."

Kendall couldn't believe her ears, no guy had ever romantically liked her before "Rewind, what'd you say?"

"I like you as more than a friend."

"I like you that way, too."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Kendall felt a surge of confidence, she had never been kissed, but had seen a ton of movied and TV and was dying to experience it "Shut up and kiss me," she wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips on his, He eagerly accepted and kissed back. Kendall edged her way into his lap, her mind was telling her she was going too fast, but her body was screaming for more.

After about 15 more minutes of heated kissing, they decided to leave. On their way out, waitresses gave then dirty looks.

"That was fun," said Eric.

"Yeah, it was."

"I never knew you could be so... demanding."

"I just felt confident for a moment."

"You need to feel it more often."

Kendall leaned up and kissed him. This time, he pushed her up on him abd she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed liked that for a while until they bumped into the car.

"Oops," said Kendall. She slid off him and got in.

This time, he grabbed her and started the kissing. He was almost ontop of her, when he said "We are going way too fast."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Eric started the car and began driving.

"So, does that mean we're in a relationship," asked Kendall.

"Only if you want to be."

"Oh, I definitely want."

Back at the House

Kendall walked in and Jay was in the kichen.

"Hey, did you have fun with Eric?"

"Yeah, we're kind of dating now."

Jay rolled his eyes "You be careful."

"I will, where's Bradin?"

"Up in his room, I think."

"Ok," she walked up stairs and Bradin was laying on his bed, she sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey. Did you have fun with Eric?"

"Yeah, he asked me out?"

Bradin immediatel sat up "He did what! I mean, that's cool," he said laying back down, acting as if he didn't just have a little out-burst.

"Yeah, he just came right out and said it."

"Just be careful and don't let him pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

"I won't. I'm glad you're here for me," she smiled and went to her room.

Bradin immediately called Lucas and told him. The walls came crashing down around Bradin.

**A/N:Well, there u go. This may be a shocker for ya, but as I said I love Bradin way too much to let Eric steal his girl so don't u worry this is eventual Kendall/Bradin. Review! I love ya'll!**

**;)Adams1Gurl**


	16. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Ya'll! U prolly thought you would never hear from me again, but i faced a terrible tragedy. My hard-drive crashed and all of my chapters and files for this story were deleted. So I had to do a lot of re-writing and editing. I need ya'lls opinion. In my original work I had Bradin with Kendall by Chapter 13. But, I thought that was too soon and that it would make the story boring. This chapter takes the story in a different direction. But, I can have them together in Chapter 13 if ya'll want it, but I'm confused, so give me ur opinion about that. Also, ideas would be greatly appreciated, I 've had writer's block for the past couple of months. I am thinking about changing my pen-name so watch out for that. I got in a fight with Adam and I finally see him for what he is.. a JERK! Well, enough about my love-life on with the long awaited Chapter 11! Whoo! It feels GREAT to BE BACK!**

_**"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Kendall and Eric's relationship had been going great. Kendall had been so busy being with Eric that she hadn't really had time for anything else. She was home one minute, and gone the next. She and Eric were having a lot of fun and were flirting every minute. Their intense kissing was heating up even more. But, Eric always stopped. Kendall had already told him she's waiting, and she had made it very plain. He took it fine, but little did she know his need was increasing.

As for Bradin, he avoided her as much as possible. He stayed in his room most of the time and made Nikki bring his meals up to him saying he was ill. Half the time, Eric was either at dinner or Kendall missed dinner to be with him. Bradin was sort of depressed. Lucas was there to support him. He told him he needed to find another girl, but you always want what you can't have. It killed him to know that Eric had beaten him to Kendall. He doesn't want any other girl but Kendall. Jealousy was eating him up inside, watching Kendall with some other guy just made it worse. His pain was more than just about Kendall, he also felt bad about his past and how he had pressured Callie. He just laid in bed dealing with his pain and broken feelings, wallowing in sorrow and self-pity. This had gone on for a couple weeks or so.

After the Depression

"Baby, get closer," seductiveness dripping all over his voice.

Kendall and Eric were sitting on her bed with the door open. Their voices drifted over to Bradin's room. He buried his head in his pillow and groaned. His heart was torn at the seams and he didn't know what to do. He was depressed still, but knew he had to get over it, he was going to school and letting the sea console him. The sea was his only love now. She called his name, and when he surfed he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He loved the rush he got from surfing, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The sea washed his wounded feelings and the hurt away. The salty water washed over his body and eased his pain.

He might not have Kendall, but he kicked Eric's ass at surfing, that was the one thing he excelled in. In school, his grades were okay, but they could be better. Trigonometry, the class he had with Kendall, he was suffering in, because he never paid attention. His heart would start racing as soon as Kendall walked in the door. His heart would never quit speeding up then came the lonliness and sadness. All through class he wrote I Love K.R. all over his papers and he stared at the back of her head and fantasized about kissing her, which was fun to do. Sometimes, he dreamed about killing Eric. As sweet as that fantasy was he knew it would never come true.

Kendall haunted his dreams nightly. He dreamed of the taste of her lips, her touch, and her gorgeous hair and those clouded deep blue green eyes that didn't show her soul. Her gorgeous blonde hair, was also what he dreamed about, it being spread around him and him getting lost in it. Bradin's hearts desire is Kendall, the thing he wants most in the world. He wants her more than _anything. _As he lay in bed listening to their voices he fell into a deep sleep.

The Dream

Bradin was walking down a dimly lit hallway, that was unfamiliar to him.

"We are in Eric's house," said a familiar voice that drifted from the shadows.

Bradin looked dumbfoundedly into the shadows.

Lucas stepped out into the dim light.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help you, I'm going to show you what you need to do, now, follow me."

Bradin didn't know what this was all about, but he followed Lucas anyway.

Lucas led him to an open door. Inside was Kendall and Eric getting hot and heavy.

Bradin felt a stabbing wrenching pain shoot through his heart, "I don't want to see this."

"It's the thing you fear most will happen. It could be a reality. You can't just sit around and let him win now. You have too much pride for that. You have to feel better and feel more confident. Tell her how in love with her you are."

Bradin wanted so badly to tell her, but was scared of the outcome.He had to face that fear, "What about Eric? Am I supposed to interrupt them?"

"You tell me. Do what your heart is telling you."

Bradin knew what he had to do. He entered the room "Kendall, I love you, and always have. I can't hide my feelings any longer. I don't care if you're with Eric."

He looked and Eric was gone, as was Lucas. It was like they were set up to be together.

"I love you too. I crushed on you for months, until Eric came along."

Bradin reached out to touch her soft lips, they were moist. He traced them with his fingers. He leaned towards her and his lips met hers, she came crashing into his arms. Her hands caressed his bare chest...

Bradin woke up sweating. It had all been a dream, but it felt so real and felt like it had really happened. He understood what Lucas was trying to tell him. The dream also gave him a boner. He couldn't handle Kendall teasing his chest like that. Bradin got out of bed and went to take a cold shower. After, he threw on some Hollister sweatpants and a shirt. He combed his hair and looked across the hallway and noticed Eric was gone. He decided to go see Kendall. He stood in her doorway, "Long time, no talk." He was smiling.

"Hey you. Did you finally start talking to me again?"

"I was ill and you know I was just trying to stay out of your way, you're busy with Eric."

"I still love my friends.You just have been pissed for a while. Or, was it more than that? You don't talk to me anymore. I've missed you. I love our talks."

"I kind of had a personal problem and was having trouble dealing with it on my own. I had Lucas, but he just wasn't helping that much."

"Oh, well I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Me too."

Kendall wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Bradin's heart started beating like mad as he hugged her back, "I could never stay pissed at you for long. I'm sorry." He looked at her eyes, gleaming with confusion and hurt.

"No problem, but it hurt me, seeing you so sad. Your happiness means a lot to me." Sincerity flashed in her eyes.

"Same here. If you're happy with Eric, so am I."

"I'm glad you say that because I don't think Jay likes him too much."

Kendall pecked him on the lips.

Bradin felt electrecuted by her very kiss. She's like a fever he can't sweat out.

"Just don't shut me out of your life again, those few weeeks were hell for me."

"I won't."

Little did they know, Eric had just seen and heard the whole thing. He knew it was a friendly conversation but he saw what was in Bradin's eyes as Kendall hugged and kissed him. _Love... _Pure love, that was what was in Bradin's eyes. He saw the chemistry between them and he geussed that was why Bradin was so pissed at him all the time, because he wanted Kendall. The only reason Eric could read Bradin's feelings is because he is also a guy. It wasn't exzactly that hard to figure out. Bradin was being totally obvious about it.

_"Come on, anyone could see the sexual tension between those two, it was so thick, you just waited until they started kissing," thought Eric. _He couldn't tell if Kendall likes Bradin or not. Girls are a hell of a lot more confusing than guys are. Vice versa, for girls. He decided he should finally say something, "Hey you two."

Kendall turned to look at Eric, "Eric!" She hugged him excitedly.

Bradin watched jealously and felt hurt wash over him, again.

"Mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a while, Bradin?"

"No, not at all," Bradin smiled fakely and made to leave.

"Bye Bradin," said Kendall, smiling.

"Have fun ya'll. See ya," Bradin left and went back to his room and laid down. He wondered how long Eric had been standing there and just how much he had seen. He didn't completely trust him. His niceness towards him seemed a little fake. He just felt like screaming, him and Kendall were finally getting to be friends again and Eric comes in and screws him all again, the pain just had to come back. He screamed agonizingly into his pillow.

Later that Night

Eric laid in bed thinking about what he knew about Bradin and Kendall. He knew he couldn't get the kind of relationship he wanted with Kendall. He didn't know if her feelings for Bradin were exzistent or not. He felt like Bradin was standing in the way of them. He had just about decided, the affair was about to begin.

**A/N: There ya go peoples! I finally got it! _"She's like a fever he can't sweat out." _I love that line part of it came from Panic! At the Disco's album name. I thought it fit well with the story. I love Panic! Their music and lyrics are so different, Brendon Urie is one irrestible hottie! Well, anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I really need ideas and about what ya'll think about Bradin and Kendall getting together in Chapter 13. i really need ya'lls opinions. So, until Chapter 12, then! I Love Ya'll :)**


	17. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey hey ppls! I bet ya'll r like me. Busy with school stuff and everything I guess that is why not many ppl have been reading this lately. I am updating today because next weekend I am going to the STATE competition with my high school's marching band. I will be staying the night and won't get back till late the next day. Then, I'll be busy with homework. So, I hope ya'll enjoy this one and please if u have the time read and review, becuz ya'lls reviews fuel my desire to create more for this story. Ya'll r my inspiration and I love each and every one of you. Well, on with Chapter 12! I almost forgot, I still need ideas about bradin and kendall and how soon they should get together.**

_Chapter 12_

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

"Ohhh... Eric," groaned a voice, "go deeper."

It was Monday morning during first period. Eric was hooking up with Callie in an empty classroom. He hadn't had sex in 2 months. He was restless for some. That's part of the reason for starting the affair, the other is because of Bradin. Eric was on top of Callie, they were both naked. Eric slid into her, all the while touching and kissing her all over. Callie screamed for more and pushed him in again. Eric accepted and went in three more times.

After, they were both hot and sweating. Their breathing was ragged.

Callie got in Eric's lap, "Want another go around during lunch?"

Eric's testosterone was running high at this point, "Hell yeah! Great sex."

Callie smiled, "Do you have more protection?"

"Of course, I don't want a kid and plus I want to protect myself and my ladies."

"Awww... that's sweet. Most guys don't care."

"They really don't care, because they know if the girl gets pregnant, they leave her and say it's the girl's problem."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happens most of the time."

"I try not to be a jerk, but I need sex. Now, you dated Bradin, right?"

A shadow flashed across Callie's face, as she remembered that relationship and how he had pressured her into sex, "Yeah, what about him?"

"What is it about him that draws all these girls to him?"

Callie remembered his appealing charm and his lustrous scent, "There is something about him that seems sweet and he's different from other guys. Why? Who likes him, now?"

"No one, that's just something I noticed. Every school has one of those guys that the girls go literally crazy for, he's got that something about him."

Callie really wasn't loving this conversation about Bradin, she didn't particularly want to talk about him, it still hurt too much, "Oh, well, see you at lunch, babe."

Eric smacked her ass, "Make sure you bring that sexy ass body with you."

"I will," she winked at him and left.

Eric felt good that he had got him some sex and he felt even better that he was having two girls at the same time. He couldn't brag to his friends, it would eventually get back to Kendall. Eric put on his shirt and went to class.

-001- (breaker)

Bradin was lazily and tiredly walking trig. He was still half asleep. He hadn't seen Kendall or Eric all morning.

Suddenly, Bradin felt hot breath in his ear, "Hey sexy, you awake?"

He looked to his right, "Kendall!"

Kendall thought she was going to die from laughing "You should've seen the look on your face, I guess that woke you up. You looked zoned out."

"I'm just tired."

"What did you do last night?"

"Stayed up late.. thinking," _"about you. Damn, she sounded sexy when she was whispering in my ear," thought Bradin._

Kendall hugged him, "Awww, you'll be alright."

"I will now that you're here."

Kendall smiled, "don't worry if you sleep, I'll throw stuff at the back of your head."

"Ok, sure."

"I will, I'm not kidding."

They walked into the room.

Bradin tried to go behind Kendall.

"No, Westerly, I got to keep an eye on you," she pushed him into the seat in front of her.

Ms. Adams started class.

Bradin turned around and looked at her. "How are you and Eric?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him all morning."

"Oh, you'll see him during surf class." (A/N: At my high school, every sport has their own period so they can practice. Surfing is a sport so they have their own class period, also.)

"Yeah, I'm waiting on you to go to sleep."

"There's no way I'm sleeping now, not if you're going to hit me in the head."

"You're scared."

"Damn right."

"Eric isn't scared of me."

"He should be."

"You look awake, now."

"Trust me; you woke me up by whispering in my ear."

"Did I sound sexy?"

"Hell yeah! Shit! I meant to think that."

Kendall was surprised he thought that of her and wondered if there was something he wasn't telling her, "Thanks, I know I am."

"Confident, much?"

"You taught me."

"As interesting as it is to hear about your lives, this is class, so pay attention. Bradin, turn around and stop talking," said Ms. Adams, angrily. She began to teach again.

Kendall was bored and had already done the homework and knew the lesson. So, she decided to have a little fun. She slid her foot out of her flip flop and she saw Bradin's leg out in the aisle. She slipped her foot in his jeans leg and rubbed against his leg.

Bradin's testosterone levels were getting higher, "Ok, Kendall. Cut it out."

She rubbed her foot once more against his leg and felt the friction that was surfacing. She took his foot out of his jeans leg. She put her hands under her desk. She tickled him in the sides.

Bradin put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter "Shit! Stop it, please," he whispered desperately.

Kendall stopped tickling him and realized she had been basically flirting with him the whole class period. She didn't know if she had been. She has a boyfriend, so she didn't have a right to flirt with other guys did she? She knew as dense as Bradin could be, that he probably never noticed.

The Bell Rang

Kendall and Bradin walked out of class.

"Kendall, you just about got me sent to the office. Imagine, if they called Ava and said that I couldn't contain my laughter in class, she'd be furious."

"So would Jay, if he knew I started it."

Bradin raised an eyebrow at her, "it felt good, with that foot up my leg."

"I'm sure. You're a guy; you're supposed to like that."

"Yeah, and I did." Once again, he said too much.

This time Kendall didn't notice, "It's good to have the old you back."

"I know, I'm so sexy I got it goin' on."

_"You really got it goin' on. Wait, I love Eric. Why am I thinking like that about Bradin?" she thought._

"Yeah, okay. See you at lunch, catch ya later, babe," she winked at him playfully.

"Alright, see ya, sweetie."

Kendall blew him a kiss and went to her class.

Bradin was a little confused about her behavior. They were friends, so they could be flirty if they wanted. Bradin might be back to his old self, and not acting so lovesick, but that didn't mean all those feelings disappeared... his heart still sped up when he saw her, he still loves her so much, but maybe he's chillin' slightly on her. He's kind of backed off a little, because he knows how he's been.

He was walking to class and saw Eric and Callie. As, they walked by each other, they held hands briefly.

Bradin didn't notice this, but he wondered where Eric's been. Bradin was walking silently along just thinking about Kendall. Then he saw Lucas at his locker. He walked up to him, "Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Bradin. What's up?"

"Not much, just stuff. I am out of my depression. I feel better."

"That's good. I've been worried about you."

"Yeah, we need to talk somewhere private."

"Where?"

"How about we cut class and go to the beach?"

"Ok, sounds cool. Does any of this have to do with Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

"No, Luke. It's not like that. I've actually been backing off a little."

"I don't see how."

"That's why we got to talk."

They waited until the second bell rang and they went to the beach. Bradin sat down on some rocks. Lucas took a seat beside him.

Bradin took a deep breath, "A couple days ago, I had a dream and you were in it."

"Please, don't tell me that you are a queer and that you don't want me."

"Lucas, you idiot, I'm not a queer and you know it. Anyway, Kendall was in it also. I dreamed we were at Eric's house and Kendall and Eric were about to have sex and you told me what I needed to do. Eric and you just disappeared out of the dream. I confessed my love to Kendall and we started kissing. Then, I woke up."

Lucas laughed "Bet you got a good boner from that."

Bradin looked slightly embarrassed, "Actually, I did."

Lucas didn't want to laugh. After all, Bradin is his best friend, "Well, you are madly in love with her. I'm sure you pictured it a million times. If I had a dream like that, I know I would have a boner. So, no worries."

"Yeah. After I woke up, I went and talked to her and we started to be friends again, and she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips and then Eric was there and he took her out and I was just wondering how much he saw."

"He probably didn't see anything. I can't believe she kissed you."

"Me neither. This morning I'm walking to class about half asleep and there's this sexy voice whispering in my ear and it's Kendall. Well, she said she'd hit me if I fell asleep. She ended up sitting behind me and we were talking and getting in trouble. Then she slides her foot up my jeans leg, and I don't know what to think. I'm just loving every second of it and then I told her to cut it out. Next thing I knew she was tickling me so hard in the sides and I was just dying. She finally quit though."

"Sounds like ya'll have been flirting all morning. I'm glad ya'll are moving up."

"Yeah, I'm back to my old self. I still love her though, Luke."

"You'll get through it."

-001-

Callie had just had sex with Eric during lunch. She was in the bathroom, she made sure the stalls were empty and she started crying. She felt like a whore for being with Eric, but she was doing him a favor. She also felt bad about Bradin, after all she and Eric had said about Bradin, she started feeling those feelings again. She feels so broken. Her life just went down hill after the bad break up with Bradin.

"All I am is a hole for them to put their dicks in," she said to herself. She took out a razor and cut a thin line on her wrist. The blood gashed out and she washed her wrist with soap and water. She looked at her reflection and just fell to pieces.

**A/N: I hope ya'll love that! Callie isn't crazy or anything she just is confused with all her feelings and is just feeling so used. I hope you got my meaning about that line she said to herself. I did this to add some dramatics to the story. I have never had any characters cut before and I decided to try it. Don't worry, Callie's knight in shining armor will come and she will be better. There were a lot of emotions running wild in this chapter. Well, please review. Don't bash me if u don't think Callie should cut her wrists. She's just a minor character. I'm an addict for dramatics! REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**

**I love Ya'll!**


	18. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hey Peoples! I've got STATE tomorrow but I still decided to post this. I was happy with reviews and bev, i've missed ur feedback and I hope u read till the end! Ignore gramatical errors, I didn't have time to run spell check. Luv ya lots, enjoy this!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_The Thirteenth Chapter_

Kendall and Eric were standing at his locker, their hands entertwined.

"I hardly see you anymore, what's been up with you?"

Eric looked into her eyes and thought maybe she really did love him, "I've been out of it."

"You need to get back into it. You're my boyfriend and I miss you."

Eric just looked into her eyes, but didn't speak.

-The Bell Rang-

"Babe, I have to go. We'll finish this later," she got in his arms and kissed him.

Eric longingly kissed her back and gave her some tongue.

Kendall held his hands and pulled her lips away from his, "I will see you at lunch and we will go somewhere and talk."

" I love you, babe," he pulled her to him and hugged her body.

"I love you, too," came her muffled reply from his arms. She broke away and went to class.

Her and Eric had been somewhat rocky the past few days. She didn't know why and he wasn't talking.

Callie and Eric's affair continued and Callie was getting tired of the constant sex sessions. It couldn't be that healthy to have sex all the time.To stop her body from hurting, she cut her wrist. The blood gashed out and dripped down into the drain. She was alone and no one even cared. Screams racked her body as she sat in the bathroom stall, crying out in pain and anguish. The ghosts of her past haunted her. The stereotypical PLH looked down on her, they lashed out at her. They didn't want her, they thought of her as nothing more than a body seller. Could anyone save her? Did she have any immunity? She sank down against the wall and cried her tears out.

Lucas was walking to class and heard a scream. He was alarmed but didn't want to panic. He noticed the sound was coming from the girls' restroom. He was nervous, should he go in? Someone might seriously need his help. He hesitantly went in. He saw a razor blade in the sink and saw someone's feet in one of the stalls. He quietly knocked on the door, "are you alright?"

Callie heard a voice and noticed it was a guys, she realized they probably heard her scream. She wiped her tears away and stood up she opened the door and saw Lucas.

Lucas looked dumbfoundedly at her, "Callie?"

"Lucas?"

"I heard a scream and thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong."

He examined her, a tear-strained face, sorrowful eyes, blood on her wrist, and bruises, "Callie, I found a blade in the sink what are you doing?"

"Getting my pain out."

"By cutting? Callie it won't help you, it'll hurt you more."

"You don't even know.. no one knows," the tears started falling freely.

"Callie, I care. I won't let you this to yourself."

She looked at his determined face and felt relief, someone in this school cared.

"Let's talk. I want an explanation. You can trust me with anything," he grabbed her good hand and led her to the couch and he wrapped and arm around her.

"I'm nothing but a whore. I sleep with guys, I am the used. This whole fucking school hates me."

"They only hate you because you let them. You are so much more than that. Cutting is not the answer."

"The constant sex wears me out. I have no other way to get my pain out."

"Stop giving in to them. Who are you doing this with?"

Callie thought of Eric and remembered he was cheating on Kendall with her and Bradin would kill Eric if he found out, "I can't tell you that. But, I'm going to have to stop, I'm hurting a lot of people in the process."

"Your immunity is your confidence. Hold your own ground. Do what you want to do. Follow your own rules and not the crowd's. Promise me you'll stop this affair and stop cutting. I will help you regain your confidence and sanity. No one has to know."

Callie cried into his shoulder and he held her and let her spill her soul. He threw away the blade and was helping her pick up the pieces. He was finding out about all of her tribulations and was scared of her demons. But, he would help her face them and show her the power and control she really had.

**A/N: There wasn't a whole lot of Bradin or Kendall in this chapter, but Callie and Lucas needed some time to shine. I hope ya'll got something out of this chapter. Please read this poem I wrote and give me some feedback, it's about me reaching out to this guy I love. I luv ya'll!**

_**Immunity**_

_**Unexplainable.**_

_**I don't comprehend your actions.**_

_**Secrets and lies surround us.**_

_**You are the one glimmer of truth in all the lies. **_

_**Pretending, and facades all around me.**_

_**Stereotypes separate us.**_

_**Originality brings us together.**_

_**Advisories surround me from you.**_

_**Uniqueness triggered our emotions,**_

_**Which made us aware of each other.**_

_**Dominant forces hold you back.**_

_**They are trying to control you,**_

_**Like a puppeteer controls a puppet, trying to break your spirit.**_

_**Is this what you bargained for?**_

_**A penetrating force deciding everything for you?**_

_**Anger empowers you to fight back.**_

_**You try to break free, will someone save you?**_

_**Can you save yourself?**_

_**Your immunity is your confidence.**_

_**Insecurity is their weakness.**_

_**Jealousy, lashing out at their insides,**_

_**Eating away at their souls, little by little.**_

_**They enslave their minions.**_

_**Do not fall prisoner to their mesmerizing acts.**_

_**Be on your guard, your instincts are valid.**_

_**You are their prey, do not be the hunted.**_

_**They want you for all the wrong reasons.**_

_**Keep your spirit pure.**_

_**You can't let them win.**_

_**Are you going to give them the satisfaction **_

_**Of knowing they won?**_

_**Will you surrender your soul and your pride?**_

_**Broken promises line the realms of their souls.**_

_**Is this what you want,**_

_**To be controlled and have your mind stained?**_

_**Your soul is worth more than my words can express.**_

_**I'm trying to reach out to you.**_

_**Will you listen?**_

_**My only wish is to help you,**_

_**To defeat the evils that surround us.**_

_**Was it fate that brought us together?**_

_**Was it by mere chance that we should have met?**_

_**Our souls are connected through our desires.**_

_**We've been away from each other,**_

_**For what feels like an eternity.**_

_**Can we finally be together?**_

_**Will they let us be together?**_

_**The answer is in your hands.**_

_**I know what I want…you.**_


	19. Chap 14 How Long?

**A/N: Hey guys it's your wonderful author! I finally have this chapter up and I think you'll be really pleased with it. I have covered an issue that is barely written about. Sorry it has taken so long but, I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm working on putting them into play. So, be patient with me. I'll stop talking and let you read it now. ENJOYJ**

"_What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 14_

It was a few days after the Callie and Eric affair had been going on and all the other melodrama. Bradin woke up early for once. He was reflecting on everything. He didn't know if he had a chance with Kendall or if he was just throwing his time away fantasizing about it every day of his life. Everything was so incomprehensible.

He understood his feelings and what they meant. But did he understand the full value of them? He wished right then that he had his parents with him. Things would have been so much easier if he had them. But, life is never easy. There would always be challenges and tribulations awaiting him.

All the paroxysm of Kendall and his parents' death was too much for him. It was going to bend him until he breaks. It was going to keep pushing him over the edge until he couldn't hold on any longer. He didn't know how much longer he could survive. He wanted it to end right then. But, he knew his parents would not have wanted that.

He felt the water in his eyes. He stood up and went into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror at his reflection. He saw a razor in the sink. It was a promising solution. But, he couldn't do that. He felt a blast of anger. He pulled his fist back and hit the mirror. It shattered into bits of little pieces. Just like his soul shattered when his parents died. The pieces restored themselves after he met Kendall. But, after Eric, his soul shattered once again. Now, there was no one left to pick up the pieces.

He didn't even feel the pain of his blood stained fist. Why did his parents have to die? Why was God so inevitably cruel? He felt isolation running through his veins instead of blood. His parents had lived a short spell on earth. He had kept his emotions bottled up inside for too long. They had finally surfaced. The anguish had pushed him over the brink. He was tired of putting up this façade, where he acted so mature and always wore this armor. There was a border between peer influences and emotional wreckage. He had to deal with it somehow. He broke down and finally cried for his parents' death. The tears flowed out of his emerald green eyes down his tan cheeks. He has never understood his parents' martyrdom and probably never will. All these questions were left unanswered.

He had to get away from all the stress. It was encircling him like a hunter corners his prey. He had to find some sanity. Bradin, with tears cascading down his face went into Nikki's room.

"Bradin! Oh my gosh what happened?"

Bradin couldn't take trying to act so cool and mature; he just started crying even more.

Nikki, taken by surprise, wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I never let my emotions out at mom and dad's funeral. All the pain has been built up for too long inside of me. I can't take it."

Nikki remembered everything she went through and the tears made their way out of her eyes. She never expected to be the one holding Bradin while he cried, but for him to hold her.

"Bradin, it's ok. You never should have kept all this locked inside."

"I know. I was just trying to keep up appearances."

Nikki led Bradin to her bed and they cried together for what felt like forever. Nikki wiped away his tears. She would be the one to help him pick up the pieces. She was helping him to heal.

"Nikki, I feel so much better. I know it seemed like I didn't care before. That wasn't it---"

"Shhh. You don't have to explain, I know," she hugged him and thanked God for them being together.

"How did your hand get so bloodied up?"

Bradin flinched as the memory came back and he finally felt it "All these thoughts were running through my mind and the feelings just took control. It all surfaced and I was furious at everything. I stared at my reflection and smashed the mirror out of pure hatred. All the aversion and sadness surfaced."

"God, Bradin. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no sweat."

"This is what I have noticed and this is what drove you to insanity. You have built this barrier between you and your emotions. All these things trapped inside of you eventually have to be released. It's better if you are more open with how you feel instead of keeping it to yourself. You know you can come to me with anything."

Bradin gave a smile "That wasn't the only thing that impelled me to such measures."

Nikki smirked "Kendall, right?"

"Yeah, wait a second how---?

"Bradin,please. I can see how much you love her. Plus, I know you."

"You're right, I do love her. More than you can even imagine."

"I really like her and think she would be good for you."

"Eric stole her from me."

"Excuse me, she is not anyone's property."

"I know, I wasn't—you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. But, don't get possessive. No wonder you're always so mad at him and always so heated when I see you."

"Lucas knows all about this. You obviously knew most of this. You don't know how much it hurts to see them. I feel like… never mind."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Bradin, you have to be more open."

"I feel like I've been stabbed a million fucking times in the back. I just wanna smack his fucking face off. That son of a ---"

"I get the idea. You obviously are dealing with a lot of emotional stress—"

"I'm not some fucking insane teenager."

"I wasn't finished. We should leave for a while. Just me and you. Derek doesn't need to come."

"What do you mean?"

Nikki reached into her pocket and pulled out a platinum credit card.

**A/N: Hope ya'll simply loved it. I really loved writing this chapter. And don't hate the cliff hanger it's just to build the tension, suspense and that sort of thing. I adore writing Bradin's character. And all you Nikki fans, you are going to be seeing a whole lot more of her, I promise. Well, click on that little blue button that says "Submit Review" and tell me what ya think. The more reviews, the more inspired I will be to write a wonderfully sexy chapter. LOLS! Luvs ya!**

**-I Luvs Ya'll! ;)**


	20. Chapter 15

__

A/N:Hey ya'll! Srry it been a while since I updated, I just started a new story and have been dealing with that and also other problems. I got over this guy who I think was kind of holding me back from writing. But, it's over with us. It's great to be back! I loved the last chapter, I had fun writing it. I'm gunna break this one up into parts. ENJOY!

"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"

Chapter 15

Nikki pulled out a platinum credit card.

Bradin had surprise written all over his face "Where the hell did u get that?"

"It's mine. Well, actually the money is Ava's. She gave this to me in case of an emeregency and that is the only time I am supposed to access the money. The bill goes straight to her so she knows everything I do with it. I consider this an emergency, especially after you spilled all that emotion to me."

"How come I never got a credit card?"

"You were on drugs and had all those problems and Ava could not really trust you."

"I don't blame her. I had a lot of problems and was having a difficult time dealing with it all."

"I don't care about what you did in the past. The only thing that matters is what you are doing now. Which is good. Dad would be proud of the man you have become."

Bradin gave her a contemplative smile "Being a man comes with responsibility. We're not going to use that credit card. I have enough cash saved up from working at Jay's that I can get us through."

"That's why I am so proud of you."

Bradin pulled her in for a hug "Where do you sugest we go?"

"How about we go to a hotel and relax? You need to get away from all the stress."

"I need a break."

"Tropical Paradise. It's about 30 miles from Playa Linda. We can go rent a room and stay for a couple of days until you get everything under control again."

"That's a great idea, it'll give us the chance to spend some time together. But how do we manage this?" 

"Well, we pack our bags and leave. I will tell Ava, she'll understand. I won't give her a reason. It will be no questions asked."

"Today is Saturday. I say we leave today and come back Tuesday afternoon."

"What about school?"

"We can make it up. Ava will cover and say we're sick. You need to go talk to her. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Okay, I'll do my best to convince her."

"That's all I could ever ask."

Nikki left and went to Ava's bedroom.

Bradin pulled out a rolling suitcase from his closet and started packing clothes, electronics, necesities, and all of his surfing gear. Then he pulled out his secret stash from under the windowsill. He had saved about $700. He put the money into an inside pocket of his suit jacket. They were going to be staying at a fancy, elaborate hotel. He needed to look sophisticated. He was wearing jeans with a black suit jacket. It was simple but had sophistication written all over it. Nikki came back wearing a red halter dress with wrap around ribbon heels. "Ava said it was okay and that she would tell everyone we were on a break.But, we have to keep our cells on because she will be checking up on us."

"You look gorgeous and okay. I am packed, are you?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag."

Nikki ran to her room and grabbed her rolling luggage and went back to Bradin's room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, what vehicle are we taking?"

"My truck, of course."

"Ok."

Bradin and Nikki loaded up their luggage in the truck and Bradin put his surf board on top.

"Nikki, do you have sunglasses?"

"Of course."

"Because, we don't want anyone recognizing us. We might have to use a fake name."

Nikki pulled out her Gucci sunglasses and put them on.

"How about Gregory. That's close to the truth, Ava's last name."

"Yeah, that'll work. Ok, get in."

Bradin started his truck and cranked up some tunes. It would take them about 40 minutes to get to Tropical Paradise. On the drive, Bradin and Nikki talked about various subjects. Kendall was a frequent subject.

"So whatever happened with you and that tyler guy?"

Pain made its way into Nikki's eyes "We broke up. Things were not working out between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just wasn't the kind of man I wanted. He was too mature. I kinda like the goofy type that are always crackin' jokes."

"That is your total opposite. You're like the smart girl and ambitious. Opposites attract. You need someone your own age or younger. Never older."

"I just seem to screw every relationship up. Like the one with Cam, there was way too much drama between us, we were never really right for each other."

"I screw up every relationship. This is personal for me so just listen. Sarah, it was great. I got into bed with her and we were over the top with each other. But then, she became too obsessed with me and went crazy. With callie, I liked her but it became more about the sex; I just couldnt get enough of it and it destroyed us. Erika, was just.. i really don't know how to describe that one. It wasn't just about scamming on my friend's girlfriend. I actually loved her, she was my first love. I don't know if older relationships work, but for me it didn't. The reason why you can tell that I truly loved her is because, we didn't have sex. So you see, I screwed up every relationship, every single time. It never fails."

"bradin.. I don't know what to say. That was raw honesty. It must have took a lot for you to say that. Yes, I know you truly loved erika. You don't have to confirm anything to me. I won't give up hope.Also, you have a relationship with kendall and you havent screwed that up."

"I just finally had to admit all those things to myself and it has changed me for the better. Kendall and I are good friends, but she is with Eric."

"I know, but you are meant to be with her. You love her so much and you found her. I will find my love, soon."

"Yeah, you will. I want Kendall so bad."

"You have to fight for what you want in this world. I haven't seen you do a damn thing to try and get her."

"I am remaining her friend and helping her. I will not be the one to screw up her relationship with eric, that is her business. plus, I am taking a break from her. This is what this trip is all about."

"true.. and it looks like we're here."

Bradin and Nikki had been at Tropical Paradise for a day. The hotel was beautiful, but Bradin wasn't really on a break. He was doing a lot of reflecting, especially about Kendall. He remembered how she used to be headstrong, independent, and outlandish. He was glad he taught her about confidence. But, would it be the death of her?

It was good that she thought more of herself. Or maybe it was Eric who was destroying her? Bradin recalled times when Eric came to pick up Kendall for a date and she came down stairs wearing one of her unique outfits. Eric had always made her change into something that looked normal. But, Kendall wasn't normal. She was different and that's what he had always liked about her. It had been one of the things that had deeply attracted him to her.

"Bradin, we took this trip for a reason and you're still moping?"

"Nikki, I've came to a conclusion. Eric is changing Kendall. I fell in love with who she used to be. What's tearing me apart to hell and back is that I keep holding on to who she used to be."

"Yeah, I have definitely noticed the change. Her outfits have been normal lately. But, you _need _to be happy."

"I am. I found out what has been shattering me to pieces, gradually. I have to get Eric away from her."

"Bradin, that isn't going to be easy. She'll get mad and think you're trying to come between them."

"I'll find a way. I've never wanted something so bad in my entire life. I _need _her. I just have to make her see it. I'll get Lucas to help me. But, I'll put that aside for now because I need to spend spme time with you," he got up and dragged Nikki's hand. Nikki smiled to herself, he was actually getting better.

They went down to the beach. Nikki was in a blue bikini and Bradin was in his wetsuit ready to tear up some waves. Nikki was going to watch him surf for a while. She put some tanning lotion on and laid down on her towel. She was just listening to the waves roar repeatedly. After about an hour of sunbathing, a shadow was blocking her view. She opened one eye and saw Bradin standing there. She sat up, "How was the surf?"

"Awesome, I feel so happy. It's unreal." Bradin was stripping off his wetsuit , much to the appreciation of the beach babes. Bradin had all the girls looking. He sat down beside Nikki, "You have quite a few guys looking."

"Not as many girls that are looking at you."

"Yeah, but I don't care. You know the girl that I want more than anything."

Nikki knew but she wasn't really paying attention. This guy took her breath away. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to die from a heart attack. He had blonde-ish brown, shaggy hair, with saphire eyes and one hot bod. He was toned and so tan, he was in blue board shorts and coming their way. She was starting to get nervous and was feeling hot.

"Oh, great. He's obviously coming over here for you," Bradin stood up and Nikki did the same. She thought her eyes were going to burn out.

The guy looked at Bradin, "Bradin Westerly?"

Bradin was surprised, "Yeah, that's me."

"Dude, you're the sickest surfer out there," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Aaron."

Bradin shook his hand, "Oh, cool. Aaron, this is my little sis Nikki."

Nikki smiled at Aaron and she shook his hand.

It seemed as if time froze. It felt like forever that Aaron and Nikki kept staring at each other.

Bradin didn't like this, "So, you a surfer?"

Aaron broke out of his thoughts, "All of my life. It would be great to get sponsored, but I got to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life first. Surfing can't be all there is."

"I hear that. I've eventually got to figure that out."

"So, Nikki, do you surf too?"

"No, it's not really my thing."

Bradin's temper was firing up, he didn't need another guy chasing Nikki. He already has too much to worry about, "It can't be everyone's thing."

"That's true. My best friend since elementary school isn't into surfing. He's awesome at skateboarding though. Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Bradin shrugged his shoulders at Nikki and started walking with Aaron.

"Look, don't want to make you mad or anything.. but I like your sister."

"How can you? You barely even know her."

"That's why I want to get to know her. I'd figured I'd ask your permission first."

"You're the first. Usually they just date her and I never hear a thing about it. You don't seem like a bad guy. I don't usually do this, but..." Bradin wrote down Nikki's cell number and gave it to him.

Aaron grinned, "Thanks, dude! You won't regret this."

Bradin rolled his eyes and silently prayed he wouldn't regret it. He walked back over to Nikki.

"What does he want?"

"You."

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

"Yeah, he even asked my permission to hang with you and I gave him your cell number."

Nikki hugged Bradin excitedly.

"I take it you like him?" Bradin had never seen Nikki so happy.

"Yes! He looks so good! My heart was beating a million times a minute. No guy has ever got my heart beating that fast."

"Love at first sight. Looks like you found someone after all."

"Let's go back to the room and talk."

They grabbed her stuff and headed back to the room.

As soon as they got there, Bradin threw down his stuff and sat at the table.

Nikki sat beside him, "Bradin, I know you have a lot to worry about with Kendall, Lucas, surfing, school, and all that. But, you won't have to worry about me. It's not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You better not be. At least I like this guy. If I got to choose someone for you, it would probably be someone like him."

"So, you'll let me hang out with Aaron?"

"Yeah, but I am picking out your outfit."

"Cool!"

As if on cue, Nikki's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh my god! I think that's him!"

"Put him on speaker."

Nikki hit the button and said "Hello?"

"Hey Nikki. It's Aaron."

"Oh, hey Aaron," she was trying to sound casual. She covered up the phone. "How does my hair look?"

Bradin rolled his eyes, "Nik, it's a phone."

"Right," she uncovered the phone.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"Ok, Tropical Paradise Hotel, third floor, room 209."

"Ok, see you in a couple of hours."

Nikki hung up.

"Party? No alcohol and if he starts drinking you better call me."

"Chill, I can take care of myself. I only have two hours to get ready!"

"You need that long?"

"Yes!" Nikki went into the bathroom and started doing her hair and make-up. The bathroom looked like a salon, with hair products and make-up strewn everyone.

Bradin started going through Nikki's clothes trying to find an appropriate outfit. He finally decided on a white screen tee that said "Beach Babe" with jean shorts, and a brown belt. He was actually pretty pleased with himself. It wasn't slutty or too preppy, it was cute.

Nikki came out of the bathroom with her hair and make-up done, "Ok, Bradin lets see what you picked out."

Bradin held up the outfit.

Nikki smiled. "It's perfect! I probably would've picked out something similar."

"You only have 20 minutes to get dressed."

"Oh my god! I got to hurry!" Nikki grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. She paired her outfit with white flip flops that said "Laguna Beach" on them. Nikki was a nervous wreck.

Bradin grabbed her by the shoulders "Nik, chill. He's gonna love you, if he doesn't already."

Nikki smiled, then came a knock at the door.

A/N: What will happen at the party? How will Bradin deal with Aaron? Review and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I think this is the longest chapter yet I think. I dunno chapter 9 might be longer. Anyway, hope u loved it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!

-Erika


	21. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**A/N: Here ya go guys. The long awaited chapter 16. A lot of stuff happens. You are going to love it, I hope. So, ENJOY!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 16 Part 1: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_

There was a knock at the door. Bradin opened it. There stood Aaron in a blue button down American Eagle shirt with ripped jeans and a pair of Vans, "Hey, Bradin."

"Hey," he stepped aside and let Aaron go in.

Aaron's eyes lit up when he saw Nikki, "You look fantastic!"

"You look hot!"

Aaron smiled at her.

Bradin was a little unnerved by their attraction for each other, "Nikki, could you step out into the hallway for a second? I'd like to have a word with Aaron here."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Don't hurt him. I might just kill you for it," Nikki looked serious. She left.

Aaron had a strong urge to laugh, but didn't want to piss Bradin off.

"First of all, I hope you don't drink or you can leave right now."

"I don't."

"If you think you are getting sex on the first date, you're wrong."

"I am not that kind of guy. I'm not attracted to girls who give it up to anyone."

"Glad to hear it. If she gets hurt, I am kicking your ass."

"Fair enough."

"Most importantly, have fun. You make her happy, so I am trusting you."

"Yeah, man. You know.. your sister's lucky to have a brother like you."

Bradin smiled, "Thanks, take care of her."

"I will."

Bradin nodded to show he could leave.

Aaron went out.

"Oh my god! There isn't a scratch on you."

"No, he was actually pretty cool. Gave me the usual speech, if I hurt you he'll kick my ass, of course."

"Yeah, I knew that was coming."

"You're lucky to have a brother that cares so much about you."

"Yeah, I love him. Though, he does have one explosive temper."

"I noticed, I have a twin sister."

"That's cool!"

They walked to Aaron's car, which is a black corvette. He walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for her and they were off to the party.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aaron got out and opened the door for Nikki. They went into a mansion style house with palm trees. Loud rock music was blaring from inside the house.

"Hope you like rock, that's the only thing you'll be hearing at this party. My friend despises rap."

"That's cool, Bradin's introduced me to some great bands."

"Bradin looks like the rock type."

He knocked on the doorand they were greeted by a tall, blonde, skinny skater guy.

"Hey, Jason. Sup?"

"Hey, Aaron. Not much, just partyin'. Who's your date?"

"Nikki, this is my best friend, Jason."

"Hey."

Jason smiled at her.

"She's Bradin Westerly's sister," Aaron informed.

"That surfer you like so much?" Jason was astonished.

"Yeah, I met him and Nikki at the beach."

"And he let you take his sister out when he hardly knows you?"

"Yeah, I made a good impression oh him I geuss."

"You did, he likes you," chimed in Nikki.

"Better not to do anything to piss him off because he's like a firecracker waiting to be set off."

Aaron glared at Jason, "Aw, really? I hadn't noticed. So, where's your date?"

"You know, I'm kind of jsut playin' the field right now. So, Nikki got any cute friends?"

"I might, you never know."

They went into the house. There was a great mass of people dancing and partyin' it up. There were people sucking face on the couches and people talking. Then there were the select few who were spiking their drinks. What party doesn't have alcohol? Nikki had not seen or smelt any alcohol on Jason.

There were a group of girls standing by the wall, eyeing Nikki and giving her death glares. There was a tall brunette who sneered at Nikki, "Hey Aaron."

Aaron nodded, "Hey, Delilah. This is my date, Nikki Westerly."

Nikki smiled pointedly at her.

One of the girls almost spit up her beer, "Bradin Westerly's sister?"

"The very same," answered Nikki, politely.

"He's hot. I hear he's single again."

"Yeah, but he has a new love in mind. He jsut hasn't won her yet."

"I'm not impressed. So, what? Your brother is some has been surfer."

Lines had just been crossed.

"Excuse me? My brother kicks ass at surfing and he still has his sponsorship. I'm not impressed by you, either. You are what, 19, 20? and you're shopping at a high school party for guys. Obviously, you can't find a man in college, if you even made it that far. You do not intimidate me, not in the slightest bit."

Delilah looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She skulked off with her followers behind her.

"Wow, you told her. I hate them, they've always been after me for the longest time. I believe some of Bradin's temperament just came out of you."

"Yeah, but they really have no business chasing after a high school guy as old as they are."

"I totally agree."

Taking Back Sunday's "Spin" blasted through the room.

"Lets dance," Nikki led him to the floor. They were grinding and looked into each other's eyes the whole time. The lyrics exploded in their ears feuling the adrenaline and desire. Nikki moved against him with erradic movements.

The song came to an end and Nikki removed her hands from his chest. Then, the All American Rejects'

"Straightjacket Feeling" came on and everyone was slow dancing. Nikki put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist drawing her closer. As Nikki listened to the song it reminded her of Bradin and Kendall. She was a little sad about this, but then remembered she was dancing with an insanely hot guy. It felt like time stood still. They were dancing close, but was it close it enough? After the song they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other.

Nikki learned that Aaron is sweet, soft spoken, and doesn't really have a temper. Aaron learned that Nikki is intelligent and ambitious. And if the time calls for it she can unleash the fiery anger within. But, they enjoyed each other's company. Nikki wanted to see a lot more of him. She didn't know if she could be away from him. When they got back to the hotel, Aaron brought his lips to hers and intensity ran through the kiss.

He tasted so sweet. He let his lips linger on hers before pulling away. Nikki didn't want it to end, she pushed her lips back on his and her fingers found their way into his hair. She caressed his lips and pulled away, breathless from his kiss. Aaron's eyes betrayed him, they were burned out with lust,  
Demanding are you?"

Every part of her body was filled with the fever of him, "You are a great kisser."

"So are you. I had an awesome time tonight, I just wish we didn't live thirty minutes apart."

"We could live 3 days apart and it could not keep me away from you."

Aaron pulled her into a hug and Nikki drank in his scent and held on to him as tight as she could. His touch was flaming hot; it was like a searing fire burning every inch of her. Funny thing is, it only burned in her heart. He released her and kissed her once moreand touched her lips sending a wave of heat through her.

"I'll call you tomorrow," promised Aaron.

"You better," Nikki nuzzled his nosse and floated up to her and Bradin's room.

She opened the door and found Bradin looking out of the window.

"Nosy, are we?"

Bradin looked at her guiltily, but then it turned into anger, "Ya'll kissed for a good 30 minutes. I saw you kissing him and you might as well have been in bed together."

"Bradin, chill you know how attracted we out to each other. It was our fist kiss."

Bradin smiled sadly,"You two looked so happy together. I wish I could be that happy."

Nikki went to him and held him, knowing there was only one remedy for the pain he suffered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I love that chapter! There is going to be a fight next chapter and some other things going on. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Also, the chapte title was borrowed from Panic! At the Disco, how I love them..**

**Love,**

**Erika :) :) :**

**Quote from me, _"It's amazing what one smile can do for a person."_**


	22. Make Damn Sure

**A/N: Hey guys! Sup? So, chapter 17. This story has come a long way. I just want to thank Adam Lazzara for inspiring this chapter, and also Eddie Reyes, Fred Mascherino, Mark O' Connell, and Matt Rubano, the rest of Taking Back Sunday. The lyrics from "Make Damn Sure" feuled me to write this chapter and I am so excited to post it for you guys! Their lyrics are so unique and Louder Now is rockin'. I love them more now than ever. They never cease to amaze me. Adam is so funny and spontaneous. They have got to be my favorite band. I am raving about them because I love them. I can't stress enough how much they inspired me. So, read on and review. Once again, thanks Adam and the rest of Taking Back Sunday, I love you guys and keep on rockin out!**

_"What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?"_

_Chapter 17: "Make Damn Sure"_

_Previously.._

_"I wish I could be that happy.."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lucas was thinking about Callie. She had stopped cutting, but one thing still bothered him in the confines of his mind.

_"Who had she been having the affair with?"_

_"Whos girlfriend had she been hurting?"_

All these questions were in his frenzied mind. Not that he believed it was her fault. She was weak. She had been an empty shell the day he had found her void of everything human. Callie might have been better, but Bradin was still in pain. Sure, he was happy, but it was a facade. He needed a way to help him.

Lucas was in a bathroom at a party, he was with Callie. He would have came with Bradin, but he was hiding out in a hotel. Callie was downstairs talking happily with friends. Lucas heard sounds coming from a room. Curiosity killed the cat and he would die. He opened the door and gaped at what he saw. Eric and a girl about to screw each other on a bed.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?"

Eric pushed the girl off of him, "Fuck! What does it look like?"

"Why would you cheat on Kendall?"

"She is a prude. She's too fucking snobby to hook up. I have my needs."

Lucas was holding onto every last bit of patience he had, "Why didn't you just break up with her if you felt that way?"

"Because I know how bad Bradin wants her and he truly loves her. And I want to hurt him as much as I can."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About a month, now."

Lucas looked at the girl, "She isn't the first one, is she?"

"No, I had Callie before, until you took her away. Let me tell you, she is fierce in bed."

Lucas was over the edge now, " You mother fucker! She's been all torn up because of your ungrateful ass. One amazing girl wasn't enough was it? You had to lead her on and then you have to have a different girl in your bed every night. You want every girl, no matter who you destroy in the process. You don't give a DAMN! Your ass is going to get paid back when Bradin finds out," Lucas came out of his rant fuming like hell. He let out a scream of anger in Eric's face.

"What's he going to do, cry?"

"He's going to beat your fucking ass!" Lucas shoved him on the bed and slammed the door.

He went downstairs and grabbed Callie, "Why didn't you tell me you were with Eric?"

"How did you know?"

"Eric told me. I found him screwing some girl. Bradin is going to be pissed beyond measure and will try to kill him. He's so in love with Kendall and Eric only stayed with her to break Bradin down in the worst way."

"Oh my god! Look, what happened between me and Eric didn't mean anything. You should tell Bradin face to face."

"What about Kendall?"

"Bradin is her best friend, he should tell her."

"I have got to go now. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lucas was about to go, instead he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I love you. You won't ever get too far from me," he touched her lips and was gone. He was speeding away to Tropical Paradise. He pulled out his cell and dialed Bradin.

"Bradin, something's happened. I'm on my way to your hotel. What's your room number?"

"209. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," he hung up and started thinking of ways to tell Bradin without making him too pissed. He pulled in and parked. He took the elevator and ran down the hallway to Bradin's room. He knocked on the door.

Bradin opened it and let Lucas in.

"You might want to sit down for this."

Bradin sat down. Nikki knew something was up and sat down by Bradin.

"Callie and I were at a party. I went upstairs and found Eric doing a girl. Callie was with him too. He said the only reason he stayed with Kendall was to hurt you. He was going to break up with her because she wasn't going to give it up to him. Somehow, he knows how much you love her. And the longer he stays with her the more you hurt."

Bradin's face was expressionless, "He told you all of this?"

"Every last fucking word. Kendall.. she'll be hurt. You are her best friend, you need to tell her."

"He's caused me immeasurable pain and now Kendall. I'll make damn sure he gets a taste of it."

Nikki was shocked, she held Bradin close. But, was it close enough to keep him from breaking into two pieces?

"Lucas, can you stay here with Nikki while I take care of this?"

"Sure," he gave him the address to the party.

Bradin grabbed his coat and phone. He would go to Kendall first.

_"Always," he thought._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 40 minutes later, he pulled up to the beach house. He rushed in.

"Bradin, you're back early," stated Ava.

"I just have to see Kendall. Where is she?"

"Probably in her room, I would guess."

"Thanks," he jumped the stairs two at a time and went in her room.

"Bradin!"

Bradin went and sat beside her on her bed, "I have to tell you something. Lucas caught Eric with another girl at a party he went to and apparently she wasn't the first. He had been with Callie, too."

Kendall was shocked and her green eyes blazed fire, "What the hell? and after all I did for him.. I want to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat!" she screamed in anger and threw a picture of him at the wall, it shattered into a million pieces, just like her soul.

"Don't worry he's gunna get his ass kicked. He's caused me too much pain. Lets go."

Kendall did not think too much of what Bradin had just said; she just wanted to hit Eric. They got into his truck and went to the party. Sure enough, Eric was there with another girl. Bradin grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside.

Kendall looked at him with shining green eyes, "I can't believe you, all you had to do was tell me you wanted to break up and I would have been fine with it."

"Baby, I'm sorry," Eric tried to hug her, she kicked him in the crotch.

"No, you're not. It's fucking over."

Bradin had lost his self control, the anger ripped through him and flashed through him like a blinding light. He lunged at Eric and punched him in the face. He tackled him to the ground and tried his best to break his nose. They wete a mass of tangled limbs on the ground. Sure enough, Eric's nose started spurting blood. By now a crowd had gathered wondering why they were fighting. Kendall watched as Eric got what he so rightly deserved. He didn't even put up that good of a fight. Bradin looked at his smirking eyes and punched them.

Bradin felt somebody pull him back. They grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Bradin, chill," pleaded Jay.

"NO! I want to KILL THAT FUCKER!" He broke out of Jay's grip and jumped back on Eric, he punched him in the stomach.

Jay picked Bradin up and threw him off of Eric. He pulled Eric up and slammed him up against his truck, "I'm not going to hurt you. Stay the hell away from my sister," he shoved Eric away and grabbed Bradin by the shirt and made him get in the truck. Jay picked up Kendall gently and set her in the truck. Jay hastily speed onto the road, "What the hell just happened?"

"Eric cheated on me with more than 1 girl!"

"I knew he wasn't good enough for you. How did you find out?"

"Lucas caught him at it, at that party. Then, he called Bradin and let him break the news to me."

"God, sorry I yelled. I just did not understand. I knew there was something funny about him," Jay's eyes glazed over with sincerity. "Are you hurt?"

Kendall took a deep breath, "I'm fine.. just angry. But, I feel no despair. I wondered how long he would stay with me without sex. I had myself convinced that he seemed so caring about it."

"He was just telling you everything you wanted to hear."

Kendall's eyes watered slightly. No, she would not shed any tears for Eric.

Bradin had kept his mouth shut, he had done enough. Jay pulled into the driveway. He opened Kendall's door for her and hugged her.

Kendall solemnly went to her room.

"Bradin, we got to talk," he was walking in the direction of the beach.

"Violence isn't always the way to go, but you went for other reasons. You were protecting my sister. I'm glad that bastard got what he deserved. I hate to see Kendall hurt."

"Eric stole Kendall from me. He found out somehow how much I love her. He only stayed with her to hurt me where it would hurt most. My heart has been ripped to shreds these past few months. Now, I have one shot. I don't know if you believe me when I say I love her, but I can't say away from her any longer. If I do, it will be the death of me either way," swore Bradin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it and all u Bradin and Kendall fans you're going to be seeing them together soon enough. Please Review, so I can write more. Don't depend on Adam to inspire me to write another chapter.. LOL just joking with ya'll. But, for the millionth time I would like to thank Adam Lazzara and all of Taking Back Sunday for the inspiration to write this story and this chapter. I love ya, man.

_"MakeDamnSure" Lyrics_

You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)


End file.
